My Panda
by Raichi EXO TaoRis Hard Shipper
Summary: sebuah perjanjian didesa kecil dengan makhluk penjaga desa yang dianggap sang malaikat kematian. IT'S YAOI! TAORIS/KRISTAO IS HERE! HUNHAN IS HERE TOO :
1. Chapter 1

Title : My Panda

Author : Raichi Lee SangJin ELF

Rated : T

Pairing : KrisTao/TaoRis, HunHan

Genre : Romance and Fantasy

DISC : para cast hanyalah milik tuhan YME, orang tua, dan SM Ent. Saya hanya pinjam mereka untuk membuat fantasy saya menjadi terwujud di FF ini.

Summary : sebuah perjanjian didesa kecil dengan makhluk penjaga desa yang dianggap sang malaikat kematian. IT'S YAOI! TAORIS/KRISTAO IS HERE! HUNHAN IS HERE TOO

Let's check it out, Chingudeul and Yeorebeun~!

**Warning : BL/ BoysLove/Shonen Ai. Miss typo(s), alur terlalu dipaksakan, gaje, bikin mual, EYD yang ngasal. I told you before, if you hate YAOI or IF You HATE me, better if you don't read my fanfic, okay?**

Author's note : annyeong ^^. Kembali lagi dengan saya, Rai.

GYAAA~!

Pada akhirnya bikin fic lagi nih. Gila banget, cinta bgt deh sm couple in. smpe tiap hri ad aj ide yang melintas dikepala saya yang gaje in XD

Sebenarnya, fic ini terinspirasi dari salah satu fic HaeHyukku juga yg d hpus. Jdulnya Can I Love You.

Nah, kurang lebih fic ini mirip sm fic Can I Love You, cuman yang ini lebih aku rapihkan, lebih aku buat nyata imajinasinya *mudah2han sih* dan lebih aku perbaiki lagi ^^ dan aku juga bedakan sedikit alurnya.

Nah, mari kita langsung saja mulai FFnya ^^

tolong tetap beri saya review anda *bow*

.

.

Oke, tanpa banyak bacot, mari kita langsung saja.

.

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

.

.

I TOLD YOU BEFORE!

.

.

IF YOU HATE YAOI, BETTER IF U NOT READ MY FIC!

.

.

RAICHI

.

Pagi hari yang cerah disebuah desa yang sedikit mirip perkotaan.

Tempat itu terlihat makmur dan terlihat bersinar. Tempatnya berada didekat gunung dan dikelilingi pohon-pohon tinggi yang membuatnya terlihat asri dan indah. Nama tempat itu adalah Ramandu.

Terlihat disebuah toko roti yang terlihat bersih dan terlihat indah yang lumayan ramai.

Toko kue itu adalah milik seorang namja cantik yang terlihat sedang mengelap gelas-gelas agar terlihat bersinar.

Namja cantik itu bernama Luhan. Dia adalah pemilik toko kue itu sekaligus pembuat rotinya. Rotinya juga sudah lumayan terkenal karna rasanya.

KLING!

Pintu terbuka dan menampakan namja tampan dengan kulit putih susu dan mata sipit yang sedang berjalan ke arah Luhan sambil tersenyum.

Siapa yang tak kenal namja tampan ini?

Dia adalah seorang polisi paling terkenal didesa mereka sekaligus polisi paling muda. Namja itu bernama Oh Sehun atau yang biasa dipanggil Sehun. Sehun sendiri adalah seorang namjachingu dari Luhan.

"Pagi, Sehunnie.." sapa Luhan sambil memamerkan senyum manisnya. Sehun mendekati hyungnya dan langsung mengecup bibir manis itu. Ya, itu sudah biasa. Pengunjung juga sudah biasa melihat kemesraan mereka.

"Hm, pagi Hyung." Ucap Sehun lalu mengelus pipi Luhan yang bersemu pink. Manis sekali. Selalu begini. Setiap Sehun selesai mencium Luhan, pipi Luhan akan bersemu pink. Dan Sehun akan sangat menyukainya.

"Selalu saja. Tidak bosan?" tanya Luhan yang hanya tersenyum. Sehun hanya menggeleng.

"Ani, mana bisa aku bosan dengan kau yang sudah menjadi canduku, hyung. Aku bisa gila kalau tidak melihatmu tersenyum atau tidak mengecup bibirmu lagi hyung." Ucap Sehun yang menggesekkan hidung mereka.

"Ahahaha…arraseo…arraseo… dasar penggombal. Jadi kau mau sarapan seperti biasa?" tanya Luhan. Sehun hanya tersenyum lalu mengangguk. Sehun langsung berajalan menuju tempatnya dan Luhan menyiapkan makanan kesukaan Sehun.

Sehun memag selalu sarapan pagi disini. Dan Luhan juga akan sarapan bersama Sehun. Dan kesukaan Sehun adalah kue Muffin hangat dengan Cappucino hangat. Sedangkan Luhan hanya Strawberry Milkshake.

Setelah disiapkan, Luhan mengantarkannya menuju Sehun dan duduk dihadapannya. Keduanya mulai sarapan.

"Mana Tao?" tanya Sehun yang mulai meminum Cappucinonya perlahan. Luhan hanya tersenyum.

"Dia sedang pergi kehutan. Sepertinya ingin berdiam diri lagi disana." Jawab Luhan. Sehun hanya manggut-manggut sambil menyendokkan kuenya.

"Kau sudah dengar kabar, hyung?" tanya Sehun yang nada bicaranya berubah serius dan pelan. Luhan tahu, ada yang sangat penting untuk dibicarakan kalau Sehun sampai seperti ini.

"Dengar kabar apa, Sehunnie?" tanya Luhan yang menyesap minumannya. Sehun menarik napas perlahan dan membuangnya.

"Soal persembahan untuk…tahun ini nanti.." ucap Sehun. Luhan terdiam. tubuhnya gemetar mendengar kata persembahan.

Tahukah kalian?

Walau desa mereka terkenal kaya dan sangat nyaman, segeralah ubah pendapat kalian.

Meskipun desa mereka kaya, desa mereka selalu menjadi tempat yang sempurna untuk terjadinya bencana alam yang dahsyat. Seharusnya, desa ini sudah 100 tahun yang lalu tidak ada, tapi ada satu makhluk mengerikan yang melindungi mereka.

Kalian pikir, makhluk itu baik hati karna melindungi desa itu?.

Tentu, kalian bisa dia bilang 'baik hati'. Tetapi, karna dia melindungi desa itu, dia meminta imbalan pada penduduk desa.

Ya, dia meminta tumbal dari desa mereka. Penduduk maklum karna makhluk itulah yang menghilangkan mara bahaya yang akan menimpa desa ini.

Tapi, pada suatu hari, makhluk yang tidak di ketahui jenis apa itu meminta persembahaan yang berbeda. Dulu, desa itu memberikan persembahan berupa hasil alam untuk makhluk itu. Tapi makhluk itu tidak menginginkannya lagi. Hingga dia meminta persembahan manusia.

Penduduk harus menyetujuinya. Karna mereka tidak mungkin meninggalkan tanah kelahiran mereka.

Sudah banyak gadis-gadis desa yang cantik menjadi persembahan.

Dan setiap 5 tahun sekali, setiap malam dengan bulan penuh yang terang, mereka harus menyediakan persembahannya atau desa akan hancur oleh kemarahan makhluk itu.

Semua penduduk bingung sekarang, karna pasalnya 2 hari lagi mereka HARUS memberikan persembahan lagi, tapi…di sini sudah hampir tidak ada lagi yeoja cantik. Jadi apa yang harus mereka lakukan?

Dan itu membuat resah penduduk desa.

"Aku sangat bingung sekarang hyung..dukun desa dan kepala desa juga sudah bingung. Aku takut sekali kita semua akan dibunuh dengan makhluk itu…aish…" ucap Sehun yang mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Luhan menatap namjachingunya sedikit iba.

"Gwaenchana..semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Pikirkan semuanya dengan kepala dingin, Sehunnie.. kau namja jenius yang berbakat. Aku percaya padamu." ucap Luhan yang menyentuh dan mengelus tangan Sehun dan memberikan senyum manis yang hangatnya untuk Sehun. Sehun hanya tersenyum.

"Hm..kau benar hyung. Hei, Tao sudah sarapan sebelum ke hutan?" tanya Sehun.

"Ah, tadi dia membawa sarapannya dan membawa 2 buah roti stroberry kesukaannya. Dia juga membawa susu stroberry." Ingat Luhan. Sehun hanya tersenyum sambil mengangguk.

Keduanya kini melanjutkan kembali sarapan mereka yang sempat tertunda.

.

.

.

.

SEMENTARA TAO

.

.

.

.

Terlihat seorang namja manis sedang duduk di sebuah batu besar di pinggiran sungai. Sungai itu ada air terjunnya. Dan tempat itu di kelilingi oleh puluhan pohon yang menjulang tinggi. Udara yang sejuk dan cahaya yang menyinari tempat itu membuatnya terasa nyaman, di tambah lagi cuaca yang menyenangkan dan langit biru yang membuat pemandangan itu semakin indah. Sungguh sebuah lukisan tuhan paling indah.

Namja manis itu bernama Huang Zi Tao. Tao adalah adik tiri yang dianggap adik kandung oleh Luhan. Ya, dialah adik Luhan.

Sekarang, Tao terlihat sedang menikmati udara segar sambil mencelupkan kakinya kedalam air yang dingin itu. ikan-ikan kecil bahkan lewat dikaki Tao yang mulus.

KRUYUK…~!

Tao memandang perutnya yang berbunyi.

"Ahahaha…aku memang sudah lapar. Baiklah, aku makan saja sarapanku~!" ucap Tao semangat lalu mengambil tasnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak bekal yang didalamnya terdapat dimsum buatan Luhan.

Setelah menghabiskan Dimsum, Tao langsung membelah 1 roti stroberry menjadi dua untuk lebih mudah memakannya.

Disaat sedang asyik mengunyah, Tao dikejutkan oleh sesuatu.

Kresek…kresek…kresek…

Tao mendengar suara gesekan semak. Karna menurut Tao hanya perasaannya saja Tao kembali melanjutkan sarapannya.

Kresek…kresek..kresek..

Oke, kali ini Tao tahu suara gesekan semak itu bukan suara alami alias bukan karna angin. Tao menoleh ke sumber suara dan menemukan semak yang ada dibelakangnya.

Kresek…kresek..

"Nuguseyo..?" tanya Tao waspada. Walau terlihat waspada, Tao masih sedikit takut.

Apa jangan-jangan hewan buas?

Aish, tidak mungkin. Hutan didesa Ramandu tidak memiliki hewan buas yang berbahaya. Kalaupun ada, mereka tidak akan mengganggu. Karna menurut cerita hyungnya, penduduk desa mereka dilindungi.

Hantu..kah?

Oh jangan bercanda! Setan itu tidak ada. Lagi pula, mana ada hantu yang mau berjalan-berjalan siang hari. Mungkin hanya setan bodoh yang mau melakukannya.

Tapi…bagaimana kalau benar-benar hantu..?

Kresek…kresek..

"Oh ayolah, siapa di sana?." Desak Tao lagi. Dan setelah berbicara begitu, dia terkejut melihat apa yang keluar dari semak yang tinggi semampai dan terlihat elegan itu.

Seorang namja dengan paras rupawan. Sangat sangat rupawan. Dengan rambut pirang terang, mata biru sedikit gelap yang indah, kulit pucat dan bibir pink yang pucat sekali.

Namja itu menatap Hyukkie dengan tatapan seolah-seolah mengatakan "Hei-siapa-kau-ini?"

"Hello." Sapa suara namja itu. Segera Tao tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Nu…nuguya?" Tanya Tao. Roti yang ada di tangannya urung dia makan.

"Kau tidak akan mau tahu." Tanya namja itu. "Boleh aku duduk di sini?" Tanya namja itu lagi. Tao hanya mengangguk.

Namja ini….mengherankan. dia datang dari desa mana? Bukankah seluruh penduduk desa Ramandu, memiliki cirri-ciri khusus? Yaitu rambut dan mata hitam atau mata coklat atau kecoklatan. Sama seperti dirinya.

Tapi…namja ini berbeda.

Rambut pirang terang.

Kulit pucat.

Mata biru agak gelap.

Tao sangat tahu, dia bukan dari desa Ramandu.

"Kau sebenarnya berasal dari mana? Aku baru pertama kali melihat orang dengan penampilan sepertimu." Tanya Tao lagi. Namja itu tersenyum kecil.

"Yang jelas, bukan dari desa Ramandu, tempat tinggalmu. Tapi tempat tinggalku ada di dekat desa kalian." Ucap Namja itu. Tao sangat bingung. Karna tidak mau ambil pusing, jadi dia kembali pada sarapannya. Tapi…tidak enak 'kan? Kau makan sendiri sementara ada orang di sampingmu yang tidak makan? Akhirnya, Tao juga menawarkan satu potong rotinya lagi yang ada di dalam kotaknya.

"Apa ini?" Tanya namja itu. Tao heran sekali mendengar namja ini.

"Tentu saja ini roti. Ini, silahkan. Ini buatan toko kue gege-ku. Dia pandai sekali membuat roti loh! Aku juga bisa sih, tapi tidak seenak buatan gege-ku. Nama gege-ku Luhan." ucap Tao semangat. Setelah memberikan satu potong kuenya itu. Tao langsung makan dengan riang. Namja itu menatapi dulu makanan yang ada di tangannya lalu mulai memakannya.

Heh….ternyata..enak juga. Bisik namja itu di batinnya.

Mereka makan berdua dengan suasana sunyi. Sampai…

"Heh, namaku Huang Zi Tao, panggil saja Tao. Siapa namamu?" Tanya Tao semangat dengan namja itu. Namja itu menoleh.

"Kevin. Kevin Wu. Salam kenal, Tao. Sepertinya aku lebih tua darimu, kau harus memanggilku gege, ne?" Ucap namja tinggi itu sambil tersenyum pucat.

"Well, Kevin-ge wajahmu pucat. Kau demam ya?" Tanya Tao dengan nada perhatiannya yang menurun dariLuhan. Kevin hanya menggeleng sebagai jawaban.

"Hm tidak, aku tidak demam. Wajahku memang begini. Dari dulu…." ucap namja bernama Kevin itu sambil menatap Tao dengan senyum tipis yang terukir di wajah rupawannya. Tao mengangguk mengerti. Dia menatap kembali ke depan dan menatap indah lukisan tuhan itu.

"Hey, aku dengar desamu akan memberikan tumbal dalam waktu dekat ini ya?" Tanya Kevin. Tao menoleh ke samping. Heran juga sih, kok bisa tahu ya?

"Hum?. Ne?, aku memang sudah di beritahu kalau desa kami akan memberikan tumbal, tapi tidak tahu kalau dalam waktu dekat ini." Jelas Tao. Kevin mengangguk paham.

"Kau sudah pernah liat seperti apa 'makhluk' itu?" Tanya Kevin. Tao hanya menggeleng.

"Belum. Yang tahu rupa dan wajahnya seperti apa hanyalah dukun desa, polisi desa dan kepala desa kami, bahkan gege-ku saja belum pernah melihatnya. Oh iya, kepala polisi di desa ku itu, namanya Oh Sehun. Dia itu namjachingu gege-ku." Jelas Tao bangga sambil memamerkan senyum manisnya. Kevin menatap heran namja ini.

"Oh. Hyungmu namjachingunya polisi itu?" Tanya Kevin lagi. Tao hanya mengangguk.

Lama mereka terlibat dalam percakapan menyenangkan.

Tak jarang keduanya bermain dan saling bercanda dengan riang.

Hingga tak terasa waktu sudah menjadi jam 3 sore. Saatnya Tao pulang untuk membantu-bantu gege-nya.

"Baiklah, aku pulang dulu Kevin-ge. Aku harus menolong gegeku." Pamit Tao yang sudah membereskan peralatannya. Kevin terlihat tidak rela.

"Haruskah? Harus sekarang kah,Tao?" Tanya Kevin. Tao mengangguk sambil tersenyum dia sudah menyandang tasnya.

"Ne. bisa di marahi hyungku kalau aku tidak pulang. Aku tidak mau dia cemas karna aku tidak pulang." Jawab Tao.

"Apa besok kau akan ke sini lagi?" Tanya Kevin lagi. Sepertinya Kevin sangat mengharapkan Tao. Tao berpikir lalu mengangguk.

"Akan aku usahakan. Sudah dulu ya, Kevin-ge. Aku benar-benar harus pulang sekarang. Bye." Pamit Tao lalu berbalik dan masuk kembali ke hutan untuk menuju desanya.

Kevin hanya tersenyum lembut lalu menatap ke arah sungai.

.

.

.

.

.

"TAO….!" Geram Luhan di dalam café mereka. Sepertinya akan mengamuk.

"HUAAA! Ampun Gege..!" teriak Tao yang menunduk. Walau terlihat imut dan aegyo, Luhan adalah namja yang sebenarnya sedikit galak.

"Ke mana saja kau? Kau tahu ini sudah sore, kan?" Tanya Luhan sambil memegang sapu.

"Aku dari sungai. Huaa! Ampun, jangan pukul aku pakai sapu itu ge~." Ucap Tao yang melindungi kepalanya.

"Siapa juga yang mau memukulmu pakai sapu ini? Sana, kau sapu café. Yang bersih!" Ucap Luha sedikit galak. Tao menghela nafas lega. Dengan segera, dia letakkan tasnya di meja kasir dan langsung menyapu cafenya.

"Oh iya, hyung." Panggil Tao. Luhan yang sedang menata kue-kuenya menoleh ke arah Tao.

"Nde?" Tanya Luhan yang sekarang sedang mengelap gelas-gelasnnya agar terlihat bersih dan berkilau. Selain rasa dari masakannya, kebersihan tempat dan peralatannya juga harus di utamakan, bukan?

"Aku tadi berkenalan dengan namja asing loh. Dan dia sangat berbeda dengan kita. OH! Dia juga sangat tampan!" Ucap Tao yang masih menyapu tapi menggunakan nada semangat. Luhan terkejut.

"Hah? Berbeda? Seperti apa dia?" Tanya Luhan yang mulai tertarik. Walau tangannya masih dengan gelas dan lap itu.

"Yah, kalau orang yang berasal dari desa kita, pastilah memiliki kulit putih segar atau langsat kan? Memiliki iris mata hitam atau kecoklatan atau malah coklat, dan rambut hitam atau juga coklat dan coklat gelap. Tapi dia berbeda sekali loh, ge!" jelas Tao semangat. Luhan mendengarkan dengan semangat. Gelasnya dia letakkan lagi.

"Seperti apa dia?" Tanya Luhan lagi. Tao mengadah sambil membayangkan namja itu. Tongkat ujung sapu itu menempel di dagunya. Matanya menerawang namja yang dia temui tadi siang di danau.

"Dia….memiliki rambut pirang terang, kulit pucat, mata biru agak gelap, wajahnya pucat dan bibirnya pink pucat. Dia sangat tampan, ge!. Aku bahkan tidak percaya kalau ada namja yang bisa tampan walau rambut dan matanya berbeda dengan kita!" Jelas Tao kembali semangat. Luhan terkejut dan sedikit…aneh...

"Hah? Rambut pirang? Kulit pucat? Mata biru?" Tanya Luhan. Tao hanya mengangguk semangat.

"Kenapa mirip dengan… tapi..masa iya?" bisik Luhan. Luhan sedikit…ganjil dengan orang yang di sebutkan dengan Tao ini.

"Ada apa ge?" Tanya Tao yang sudah selesai menyapu café.

"Entahlah….sepertinya…aku ingat orang yang kau katakan itu berasal dari mana. Aku Cuma lupa tempatnya dan nama desanya." Ucap Luhan sambil bertopang dagu. Dia sangat berpikir keras. Tao hanya menaikkan bahunya.

"Dia menurutku sangat baik. Besok aku mau ke hutan lagi dan bermain lagi dengannya. Kalau aku lihat, dia sangat baik dan sangat dewasa, loh!." Ucap Tao lagi. Luhan mengangguk paham.

.

.

.

.

Kini jam sudah sangat malam, yaitu jam 22:00. Café Luhan sendiri malah sudah tutup dari 1 jam yang lalu. Luhan bahkan sudah mulai tidur di kamarnya. Sedangkan Tao belum bisa tidur. Pikirannya masih focus pada namja yang dia temui, Kevin-ge.

"Kalau di pikir…dia…sangat menarik." Ucap Tao pada angin malam yang menerpa tubuhnya lembut. Merasa udara semakin dingin, Tao segera menutup pintu dan mulai terlelap.

.

.

.

TBC

Hua!

Fic ini apa deh!

Rada aneh aku bikin TaoRis dari ver lain ficku. Cuman rasanya senang juga.

Walau chap yang ini hampir mirip dengan chap 1 fic HaeHyukku yg itu, tp aku jamin yg ini beda.

Mungkin fic ini sedikit lebih panjang chapternya XD

Oke, mind to review?

No flame please ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Title : My Panda

Author : Raichi Lee SangJin ELF

Rated : T

Pairing : KrisTao/TaoRis, HunHan

Genre : Romance and Fantasy

DISC : para cast hanyalah milik tuhan YME, orang tua, dan SM Ent. Saya hanya pinjam mereka untuk membuat fantasy saya menjadi terwujud di FF ini.

Summary : sebuah perjanjian didesa kecil dengan makhluk penjaga desa yang dianggap sang malaikat kematian. IT'S YAOI! TAORIS/KRISTAO IS HERE! HUNHAN IS HERE TOO

Let's check it out, Chingudeul and Yeorebeun~!

**Warning : BL/ BoysLove/Shonen Ai. Miss typo(s), alur terlalu dipaksakan, gaje, bikin mual, EYD yang ngasal. I told you before, if you hate YAOI or IF You HATE me, better if you don't read my fanfic, okay?**

Author's note : annyeong ^^. Kembali lagi dengan saya, Rai.

GYAAA~!

Annyeong annyeong XD.

Kali in saya lanjut lgi loh~ fic in tujuan fic in sebenarnya buat mengobati rasa galauku karna fic Vampire n Hyung I am 'sick' dihapus. Hiks..

Setelah saya lihatin fic Can I Love you yg ver HaeHyuk it cukup menarik, jd mikir knp g bkin ver TaoRisnya. Kali aj seru. Pertamanya emng g ad ide buat nulisnya, jd awal2 copas XD. Mungkin ad beberp kta, nma dri fic lama yg blum d gnti, jd yh gtu XXD.

Oke, mari balas review XD

**Guest** : hiks…iya..ficku kea pus. It karya pertamaku XD. Iya, alurnya aku buat beda.

**Guest (icyng) **: banyak banget yg namanya Guest -_-v ?.

Iya, sangat sangat sangt overdosis XD.

**MermutCS** : sepolos kertas putih tanpa coretan *EA~

**Guest **: karna saya yng pengen XD *plakk*

**Eternal Clouds **: Kya~ iya. Aku udh jd fans berat couple stu in XD. Iy yah, kaya teroris. Namanya banyak. Ah~ Tapi Kris oppa kn Teroris hatiku~ *apadeh*

Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw : hm? Jinjja? Ok, nnti d edit lgi. Gomawo :D. sbnrnya, klo chingu perhatikan, coba deh chingu baca fic DraRy *Dracox Harry*, yg muncul mlah TaoRis. Jd sbnrnya mnrt aku TaoRis it lbih ke DraRry couple XD *apadeh*

**Guest **: hiks…fic it d apus chinguya~

**Guest (Rizkyeonhae) **: iya ^^. Namanya jg alurnya sdikt d ubah chingu ^^.

**Eka Kuchiki **: eh? Onnie bkin fic EXO jg? Kok g d FFn?. Terima kasih reviewnya Onnie. Bnran mmbntu XD.

Kyaahhahaha~ bener, nih? Jd semangat XD. Aku malah bnran ingat Tom Felton yg jadi Draco Malfoy. Sbnrnya, aku bikin pemaparan Kris yg d fic in karna terinspirasi Draco ~ KYaa~~~~ aku jatuh cinta sm Draco Malfoy pas pertama kli nonton Harry Potter.

**Alrzanti1 **: mungkin~ kkk~ XD.

Tunggu kelanjutannya XD *plakk*

**Dinodeer** : klo aku malah ingat Tom Felton yg jd Draco Malfoy XD. Siapa coba? XD *gaje*

**EvilPumkinSmile** : jinjja? Jd semangt nih XD. In udh d lanjut~ XD

**Golden12** : iya, in udah d lanjut ^^

Nah, mari kita langsung saja mulai FFnya ^^

tolong tetap beri saya review anda *bow*

.

.

Oke, tanpa banyak bacot, mari kita langsung saja.

.

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

.

.

I TOLD YOU BEFORE!

.

.

IF YOU HATE YAOI, BETTER IF U NOT READ MY FIC!

.

.

RAICHI

.

Pagi hari seperti biasa di desa Ramandu. Seperti biasa pula Luhan si namja cantik sudah membuka toko rotinya.

"Huah~ hari ini cuaca cerah dan terang sekali..~ tumben juga yah." Ucap Luhan sambil tersenyum. Luhan segera menyiapkan cafénya.

Beberapa orang sudah mulai berdatangan untuk membeli roti ditempatnya.

Seorang namja manis keluar dari belakang kasir yang menyambung dengan ruangan dalam rumahnya dan langsung menrjang Luhan dari belakang.

"Pagi ge~" sapa seorang namja manis yang memeluk Luhan.

"Yah! Panda, kau mengejutkanku. Kau ini lebih tinggi dariku tapi memelukku. Nanti kalau Sehunnie cemburu lagi bagaimana, eoh?" tanya Luhan sedikit tertawa. Ya, dia bahagia keluarganya dulu mengadopsi Tao dan kini menjadikan Tao sebagai adiknya.

Dia juga ingat kejadian ketika Sehun cemberut karena tiba-tiba ketika melihat Luhan yang mengelus sayang kepala Tao dan Tao memeluk Luhan layaknya seorang adik memeluk kakaknya. Dan Luhan dengan lembet menjelaskan dengan Sehun kalau Tao hanyalah adiknya. Hm, walau seorang polisi handal, Sehun juga tetaplah Sehun yang terkadang bisa bertingkah diluar dugaan (?).

"Humph, Sehun-gege tidak akan cemburu. Aku janji, lagi pula aku ini adikmu ge." Ucap Tao sambil tersenyum manis. Ais~ Tao~.

"Kau tidak pergi?" tanya Luhan kemudian ketika Tao melepaskan pelukannya.

"Uhm, aku akan pergi jalan-jalan lagi. Aku sudah janji dengan temanku yang kemarin kalau aku akan mengunjunginya lagi." ucap Tao. Luhan tersenyum sedikit.

"Kalau begitu, kau harus bawa sarapanmu lagi, eoh?" ucap Luhan yang sudah memasukkan beberapa potong roti ukuran sedang kedalam sebuah kota makan.

"Hm, dia teman yang aneh tapi menyenangkan." Ucap Tao sambil tersenyum. Luhan dia sebentar.

"Uhm..Tao..temanmu itu…berambut pirang, kan?" tanya Luhan. Tao mengangguk. "Entahlah, tapi rasanya rambut pirang itu..membuatku sedikit cemas. Kau ingat tentang cerita yang dulu nek Nicolai ceritakan dengan kita saat umurmu baru 10 tahun itu? Kalau dulu ada sebuah keluarga yang berasal dari desa Aquamerine? Keluarga penyihir dengan rambut pirang, kulit pucat dan mata biru indah itu?" tanya Luhan. Tao berusaha mengingat.

"Ya, aku ingat ge. Keluarga itu adalah penyihir terhebat dulunya. Kepala keluarganya bahkan konon bisa membuat gunung berpindah tempat dan bisa membuat naga dari api besar. Katanya seluruh keluarga itu menghilang akibat tertelan sihir kepala keluarga mereka sendiri. Dengar-dengar kepala keluarga mereka tertelan sihir kepala keluarga mereka sendiri karna sombong ingin mencoba menghidupkan orang yang sudah mati itu. Benar, 'kan?" tanya Tao. Luhan mengangguk.

"Kau benar. Aku jadi cemas jangan-jangan temanmu yang berambut pirang itu keturunan dari keluarga itu." ucap Luhan yang sudah selesai menyiapkan 2 gelas susu.

"Hum, ge berambut pirang belum tentu dia dari Aquamerine, 'kan? Ah! Aku terlambat. Bye Luhan-ge." Ucap Tao yang langsung menyambar kotak makannya dan memasukkannya kedalam tasnya lalu berlari. Luhan menatap punggung adiknya itu.

"Benar sih…berambut pirang belum tentu dia dari desa Aquamerine, apalagi dari keluaga itu..tapi…aish!" decak Luhan.

.

.

.

TAO POV

.

.

Ahh….aku suka sekali hutan dekat sini. Bersih, hijau segar, terang dan udaranya membuatku sangat merasa nyaman.

Aku bersenandung sambil melewati rerimbunan pohon yang tinggi menjulang.

Kicauan burung membuatku semakin merasa nyaman. Dan suara serangga hutan juga ikut meramaikan. Indah dan nyaman.

Ah, itu dia jalan setapak yang akan menyambungkan dengan air terjun. Segera aku mempercepat langkahku.

.

Di saat aku sampai dan akan menyibakkan semak tinggi yang menutupi tubuhku, aku mendengar sesuatu yang sangat sangat merdu.

Iya! Itu suara nyanyian yang menurutku sangat merdu.

Suaranya berat, tapi merdu dan menenangkan. Ini..sedikit mirip dengan suara…

Segera aku langsung menyibak semak itu dan terkejut dengan apa yang aku lihat.

.

.

END OF TAO POV

Tao menyibak semak itu dan terkejut ketika melihat sebuah keajaiban dan pemilik suara merdu itu.

Di sana, dia melihat sesosok namja yang dia kenal, Kevin Wu atau yang dipanggil Kevin-ge oleh Tao. Tapi bukan itu saja yang membuatnya terheran-heran juga terkejut

Dia berada di tengah sungai, berdiri di sana dan tidak tenggelam!

Tidak tenggelam loh! Tao saja sampai terkejut melihatnya. Pasalnya, Tao baru pertama kali melihat manusia yang bisa berdiri di atas air dan tidak tenggelam.

Di akhir nada lagunya, Kevin membuka matanya lalu menatap Tao yang terheran. Wajahnya tersenyum atau menyeringai bangga? Entahlah, Tao sendiri kurang yakin.

Sepertinya, Kevin sudah lama merasakan kedatangan Tao.

Dengan penuh elegan, Kevin mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Tao. Dan tanpa diduga, tubuh Tao terdorong dengan sendirinya sampai tubuhnya maju hingga ke tepi sungai.

"UAAA…!" jerit Tao ketakutan bercampur kaget. Saat berhenti di tepi sungai, Kevin berjalan menuju tepi sungai dan tersenyum ke arah Tao. Keduanya saling menatap, hingga tangan Kevin terjulur ke arah Tao. Seakan, tangan itu berkata, "ayo-kita-ke-tengah". Tao hanya menggeleng sebagai tanda jawabannya.

"Aku tidak mau. Aku tidak bisa berenang, Kevin-ge. Kalau aku tenggelam bagaimana?" tanya Tao takut-takut. Kevin hanya tersenyum tampan ke arah Tao. Senyum yang begitu tampan dan lembut yang bisa membuat siapapun meleleh karnanya, termasuk…Tao.

"Hm, aku janji kau tidak akan tenggelam, Tao. Percayalah." Ucap Kevin yang tangannya terus menunggu Tao dengan elegan. Tao sedikit ragu dan akhirnya menyambut tangan Kevin yang lebih besar darinya.

Tao mulai melangkahkan kakinya ke air tapi dia ragu. Matanya menatap mata Kevin. Kevin hanya tersenyum dan seolah berkata kalau ini tidak apa-apa. Tao mulai melangkahkan kakinya lagi ke air dan benar saja!

Tao tidak tenggelam. Tidak tenggelam, loh! Ajaib, 'kan?

"Aku sudah bilang denganmu, Tao. Kau tidak akan tenggelam. Selama kau menggenggam tanganku, kau tidak akan tenggelam." Ucap Kevin yang menyakinkan Tao. Kevin mulai menarik Tao berkeliling sungai ini dengan berjalan diatas air. Yang ajaib, airnya tidak membasahi celana dan sepatu keduanya.

Tao bisa melihat dunia air dari sini. Indah dan jernih. Kevin juga seolah bisa merasakan kebahagiaan Tao. Ah, benar-benar pemandangan indah.

Keduanya berbincang dan bercanda sambil berjalan-jalan diatas air. Sungai disini luas sekali berbentuk lingkaran. Dan di ujung sungai, ada air terjun deras dan dingin. Air di sungai ini bersih dan jernih, karna belum terkotori.

Lama keduanya menikmati jalan-jalan keduanya. Kevin menoleh ke air terjun itu dan tersenyum.

"Tao, kau tahu apa yang ada di balik air terjun itu?" tanya Kevin yang menunjuk sungai itu. Tangan keduanya masih bergenggam erat.

"Uhm…entahlah..aku tidak tahu. Kalau disana ada goa, itu pasti goa mengerikan!" ucap Tao yang mulai bergidik. Kevin sedikit tertawa kecil.

"Humph….tentu saja bukan, Little Panda. Kau mau melihatnya? Tapi kau harus janji denganku untuk tidak memberitahukan dengan siapapun." Ucap Kevin. Tao menatap polos Kevin. Lalu mengangguk.

"Aku janji!" ucap Tao yang tersenyum. Keduanya berlari kecil menuju air terjun itu. Kevin menatap air terjun itu dan bergumam sesuatu. Tao langsung terkejut ketika tiba-tiba air terjun itu terbelah hingga airnya seolah membentuk tirai. Kevin tersenyum kecil lalu langsung menarik Tao untuk untuk mendekat. Saat masuk, air terjun itu menyatu kembali.

Disana, Tao melihat lingkaran besar. Sepertinya goa dan ditutupi dengan batu besar.

Kevin menyentuh batu besar itu. Seketika, seperti sebuah gambar berbentuk naga api bersinar. Kevin melepaskan tangannya dan batu itu bergeser. Seketika Tao langsung melihat sebuah keindahan.

Disana, terlihat sebuah ruangan besar berwarna putih bersih. Benar-benar ruangan dan tidak terlihat seperti didalam goa. Bentuknyapun elegan.

Sebuah lampu krystal yang besar dan indah menyinari ruangan itu.

Ada sebuah tempat tidur ukuran king size berwarna putih dengan tirai putih juga. Kayu penyangganya berwarna coklat gelap dan berukiran rumit dan indah. Tempat tidur itu juga diapit dengan dua buah meja kecil yang tingginya pas. Ada lampu meja yang indah disetiap meja yang mengapit tempat tidur itu dan terdapat pula satu vas bunga bening yang diisi dengan 10 tangkai mawar putih segar.

Ditengah ruangan, terlihat kolam air berbentuk bulat yang dilingkari dengan 4 penyangga berwarna biru. Penyangganya terlihat bercahaya dengan butiran kristal. Pantulan air kolamnya begitu indah. Airnya jernih bercahaya biru. Aromanya pun segar. Airnya jatuh dari atas tapi tidak deras. Malah mengalir biasa saja.

Tepat didepan kolam itu terdapat sofa berukuran besar berwarna putih elegan dan terdapat meja didepannya, di atas mejanya juga terdapat vas bening berisi 3 tangkai Lily putih segar. Dibawah sofa dan mejanya terdapat carpet berwarna putih gading sedikit cream.

Di sudut ruangan terdapat Baby Grand Piano berwarna putih susu yang indah.

Ruangan ini begitu bersih, indah, bercahaya dan putih! di dekat Piano itu ada 2 buah pintu berwanra coklat gelap dengan ukiran yang juga rumit.

Satu kata, SEMPURNA!

Tao hanya terdiam melihat tempat itu. Kevin tersenyum dan menarik tangan Tao untuk masuk kesana.

"Ini rumahku, Tao." Ucap Kevin sambil tersenyum. Tao tidak bisa berkata lagi.

"Ke..Kevin-ge..i..ini indah sekali. Ini rumahmu? Aish, indah sekali. Airnya jatuh dari mana?" tanya Tao antusias. Kevin menuntun Tao untuk duduk disofa.

Tao terus menelusuri ruangan indah ini. Tapi…Kevin ge tinggal disini sendirian, 'kan?

"Kau haus?" tanya Kevin. Tao teringat sesuatu.

"Ah, gege aku tidak haus. Uhm, gegeku membekaliku roti buatannya. Ayo kita sarapan, Kevin-ge! Aku yakin kau belum sarapan!" ucap Tao semangat yang mengambil kotak bekalnya. "Boleh aku pakai dapurmu?" tanya Tao. Kevin mengangguk.

"Dipintu sebelah kanan dekat Piano." Ucap Kevin. Tao mengangguk semangat lalu berlari kecil menuju dapur Kevin.

Tao membuka pintu itu dan juga terkejut.

Dapurnya juga tidak kalah! Begitu indah dengan warna putih mendominasi.

Tao berlari dan menyiapkan sarapannya yang masih hangat. Dapurnya begitu rapi. Tao bisa menebak, Kevin-ge tidak pernah masak. Tapi, kalau tidak masak, dia makan apa?

Setelah selesai, Tao segera membawakan sarapannya menuju ruangan

.

.

.

.

SEMENTARA ITU.

.

.

.

Terlihat Sehun yang sedang berjalan menuju sebuah tujuan yang tempatnya agak jauh dari tengah kota Ramandu. Dia tiba di sebuah rumah. Di sana, sudah ada 1 orang yang menunggunya karna terlihat dari jendela. Segera dia masuk ke rumah itu lalu langsung menemukan orang yang sudah menunggunya.

"Tuan Sehun, bagaimana?" Tanya seorang namja berumur dengan nada meminta penjelasan. Sehun yang di panggil tuan itu duduk berhadapan sambil memasang wajah cool miliknya.

"Khe..khe..khe…tuan kepala desa..tuan Sehun..." Panggil sebuah suara. Mereka berbalik dan menemukan seorang yeoja berwajah muda dan berumur mungkin 20 tahunan dengan dandanan gothic, nyentrik dan serba hitam. Kalian pikir dia masih muda? Kalian pikir dia benar-benar 20 tahun?

Silahkan hapus pernyataan kalian. Dia adalah Nicolai. Dukun desa yang sangat sakti. Dia lah yang selalu berinteraksi dengan 'monster' itu. Nicolai, sebenarnya sudah berumur 500 tahun. Perlu saya besarkan tulisannya? Ya, 500 TAHUN. Sangat tua. Tapi wajahnya masih seperti wajah muda yang cantik. Dia tidak awet muda, dia menggunakan sihir untuk awet muda.

"Hn, Nenek Nicolai, eoh." Ucap Sehun cuek sambil menatap bosan wanita itu. wanita itu menggeram marah.

"Panggil aku dengan Nona!" balas Nicolai lalu duduk di antara kepala desa dan Sehun. Sehun tetap cuek saja. Dia tidak takut dengan siapapun dan apapun. Kepala desa hanya menghela nafas kecil.

"Bagaimana ini, ehm…nona Nicolai, apa yang harus kita lakukan? Persembahan sudah tidak ada. Tiffany adalah gadis desa terakhir yang sudah kita berikan untuknya 5 tahun lalu. Dia pasti akan menghancurkan desa ini kalau kita tidak memberikannya!" ucap kepala desa yang terdengar lelah dan frustasi. Nicolai mulai berpikir.

"Khe..khe..khe…kau benar Tuan Kepala desa. Tapi aku akan coba cari solusi terbaiknya." Bujuk Nicolai. Sehun hanya menggeleng tidak mengerti.

"Oh! aku tahu! Kita persembahkan saja namja berwajah cantik di desa kita!" sang kepala desa mengeluarkan idenya. Nicolai mulai berpikir, sedangkan Sehun mulai mendengarkan dengan serius.

"Ide yang bagus, Tuan Kepala Desa. Aku akan coba berbicara dengan 'dia'. Kalau memang dia mau, siapa yang akan kita berikan?" Tanya Nicolai. Kepala desa berpikir lagi.

"Bagaimana kalau si Luhan itu? Menurutku dan seluruh penduduk desa, dia namja yang sangat imut dan manis." tawar kepala desa dengan wajah penuh kegembiraan karna merasa memiliki ide untuk namja yang pertama kali akan di uji cobakan.

Sehun sontak langsung berdiri lalu langsung mengarahkan pedangnya yang terlihat tajam, mengkilap dan sepertinya kau bisa membelah tubuh hanya dengan sekali tebasan. Pedang itu mengarah dan ujung runcingnya tepat berhenti di depan wajah sang kepala desa, lebih tepatnya di antara kedua matanya. Nicolai bahkan sangat terkejut. Sehun yang sekarang terlihat begitu menyeramkan dan sepertinya bisa membunuh siapapun tanpa pandang bulu.

Sang tetinggi desanya hanya meneguk liur takut. Sepertinya dia sudah salah bicara. Dan dia lupa kalau Oh Sehun ini adalah NAMJACHINGU Luhan. Soo Man sebenarnya takut dengan Sehun, karna biarpun Sehun seperti namja normal, tapi kalau sudah marah, mungkin kurang lebih hampir sama seperti 'makhluk' penjaga desa mereka yang menyeramkan.

"Berani kau sentuh Luhan Hyung, akan aku potong semua tubuhmu dan aku beri ke buaya! Aku tidak segan membunuh anda, Lee Soo Man-ssi." Ucap Sehun sangar. Sepertinya dia tidak suka dengan cara Soo Man yang asal mengajukan ide. Soo Man hanya mengangguk ketakutan.

"A..a..Arraseo arraseo. Aku tidak akan mengatakannya lagi, Tuan Sehun. Bisa kau turunkan pedangmu itu, Tuan Sehun?" Tanya Soo Man sambil tertunduk dan pasrah bercampur takut, karna ujung pedang itu masih di antara kedua matanya. Sehun menyeringai lalu kembali menarik pedangnya. Wajahnya tetap di biarkan di Evil Mode: On.

"Saya akan coba berpikir lagi. Silahkan kalian pulang." Ucap Nicolai. Sehun yang pertama kali pergi. Dia memang kurang suka rumah Nicolai. Biarpun kelihatan normal seperti di setiap rumah, rumah Nicolai seperti memiliki hawa menyebalkan dan hawa itu seperti membuat sesak dirinya.

.

.

.

LUHAN

.

.

Namja manis ini terlihat sedang membaca buku. Sepertinya buku kuno.

"Aish..benar, 'kan? Ciri-cirinya bahkan sama. Tapi…mana mungkin teman Tao itu.." ucap namja manis bernama Luhan ini sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

KLING..!

Luhan menoleh ke arah pintu dan menemukan Sehun. Sehun tersenyum dan menghampiri Luhan.

"Kau membaca apa, Luhan hyung?" tanya Sehun. Luhan menaikan sedikit bahunya.

"Hanya sebuah buku lama pemberian Nek Nicolai. Kau sendiri?" tanya Luhan yang menutup bukunya dan meletakkannya di dalam laci meja yang ada di meja kasir itu. Sehun hanya mengangkat bahunya.

"Kau tahu, ada yang aku ingin bicarakan denganmu hyung. Bisa kau antarkan Cappucino untukku?" tanya Sehun. Luhan tersenyum manis sambil mengangguk. Sehun berjalan ke tempatnya biasa duduk dan duduk disana.

Luhan membawakan minuman hangat kesukaan Sehun ke tempat biasa dia duduk.

"Jadi katakan denganku, apa yang ingin kau katakan denganku, Sehunie?" tanya Luhan yang duduk disebrang Sehun. Kebetulan cafénya hari ini sedang sepi.

"Soal persembahan tahun ini.." ucap Sehun. Luhan langsung mendengarkan serius apa yang akan dikatakan dengan Sehun.

"Soal persembahan? Jadi sudah diputuskan siapa yeoja cantiknya? Tapi siapa?" tanya Luhan antusias. Sehun menghela nafas kecil.

"Tadi aku datang ke rumah Nicolai dan ada kepala desa. Kami memutuskan kalau…..persembahan tahun adalah..namja cantik." Ucap Sehun sedikit hati-hati. Luhan membelakan matanya.

"MWO? Jadi…namja…? Aigo..jadi bagaimana? Sudah diputuskan siapa?" tanya Luhan cemas.

"Belum diputuskan siapa. Kau tidak usah cemas, hyung. Tadi aku sudah mengancam kepala desa untuk tidak menganggumu atau dongsaengmu." Ucap Sehun. Luhan terdiam.

Ada sedikit perasaan cemas yang menghantamnya. Tapi…apa arti perasaan cemas ini..?

.

.

.

Skip Time

TAO

.

.

.

"Ahhh~! Aku suka sekali di sini, Kevin-ge~." Ucap Tao manja yang tersenyum lembut sambil memeluk bantal berwarna putih dan lembut. Kini, keduanya sedang bersandar di hangatnya tempat tidur Kevin. Tempat tidur Kevin hangat namun juga terasa sejuk.

"Kalau begitu, tinggal saja di sini bersamaku, Tao." Ucap Kevin sambil tersenyum tampan dan terlihat begitu…mengharapkan..?. Tao mulai berpikir.

"Ah, itu tidak bisa Kevin-ge." Jawab Tao yang mengibaskan tangannya pelan. Kevin mulai membuat air wajahnya menjadi berwajah penasaran.

"Waeyo?"

"Karna aku punya Gege angkat yang menganggapku adik kandungnya. Aku juga punya kehidupan." Ucap Tao sambil mengadah. Kevin terlihat murung, tapi dia sembunyikan urat kemurungannya.

"Oh." Hanya itulah respon Kevin.

Lama keduanya hanyut dalam diam. Hingga Tao sadar sudah harus pulang. Dia melihat jam tangannya dan terkejut ketika mendapati jam sudah menunjukkan angka jam 16:36 sore.

"GYAAA!" pekik Tao. Kevin hanya menoleh heran ke arah Tao.

"Ada apa, Tao?"

"Aku harus pulang, sekarang Kevin-ge!. Sudah sangat sore." Ucap Tao panik lalu merapihkan tasnya.

"Aku antar." Ucap Kevin. Kini, dia langsung mengambil tangan Tao dan mulai mengantarnya.

.

.

.

"Apa besok kau akan ke sini lagi, Hyukkie?" Tanya Kevin. Tao terlihat berpikir.

"Akan aku usahakan, ge." Ucap Tao kemudian sambil memamerkan senyum manisnya.

"Baiklah. Aku tunggu." Kevin hanya tersenyum. Kini keduanya terpisah. Kevin menatap sungai kembali dan tersenyum melihat matahari senja yang baginya terlihat begitu indah.

.

.

.

Malam hari yang cerah, udara juga sepoi-sepoi di Ramandu. Sebuah rumah yang posisinya agak jauh dari pemukiman. Rumah itu terasa menusuk.

Di dalam rumah itu, terlihat seorang yeoja berparas cantik. Dia lah Nicolai. Sang dukun desa.

Sepertinya, kini dia sedang berusaha berkomunikasi dengan 'makhluk' penjaga desa.

"**Ada apa….? Kau menggangguku waktuku, Nicolai!"** bentak sebuah suara berat dan mengerikan. Nicolai memulai ritualnya. Dia harus menanyai, perihal pemikiran tentang tumabal namja cantik.

"Tuan…hamba hanya ingin menanyai sesuatu tentang tumbal untuk besok malam, tuan….." bisik Nicolai. Suara mengerikan itu menggeram.

"**Grrr….bukankah tumbalnya harus kau serahkan besok malam? Atau kalian tahu akibatnya!"** bentai suara itu. Nicolai mulai menekan rasa takutnya. Sebulir keringat turun dari pelipisnya.

"Hamba tahu..hamba hanya ingin menyampaikan sesuatu." Buka Nicolai. Suara itu menggeram kecil, menandakan kalau Nicolai harus segera berbicara.

"Hamba hanya ingin mengatakan…kalau di desa kami sudah kehabisan yeoja cantik, tuan.." ucap Nicolai.

"**APA? Baik kalau begitu! Akan aku hancurkan Ramandu dengans sekali sapu! Apa kau ingin aku mengahancurkan Ramandu, HAH?**" bentak suara itu.

"Tapi…" potong Nicolai menggunakan nada menawarkan sesuatu.

"**Apa?" **Tanya suara itu.

"Kami berpikir….untuk memberikan tumbal namja berwajah cantik yang sangat banyak di desa kami, tuan." Ucap Nicolai.

"**Hm….sepertinya boleh juga. Baiklah. Aku juga memiliki satu tawaran menguntungkan untuk Ramandu.**" Ucap suara itu. Nicolai menangkap nada yang bisa sangat menguntungkan Ramandu.

"Apa itu, tuanku?" Tanya Nicolai.

Suara itu menjelaskan cirri-ciri dari namja tumbal yang di minta oleh suara itu. Nicolai terkejut bukan main lalu tersenyum bahagia.

"**Mengerti? Jika kau menyerahkannya pada malam bulan purnama di altar kaki gunung, aku akan menjaga desamu dan untuk selama-lamanya, aku tidak akan meminta tumbal lagi.**" Ucap suara itu.

"Baik…baiklah tuanku. Saya terima tawaran anda. Saya akan bawakan namja itu sebagai tumbal sah yang anda minta. Kamsahamnida, tuan." Ucap Nicolai. Dan seketika pembicaraan itu berhenti.

.

.

.

Nicolai mulai mengambil buku dari catatan nenek moyangnya. Menurut cerita, 'makhluk' itu sepertinya merencakanakan sesuatu.

"Ah…aku mengerti. 'tuan' sedang mengalami kejadian persis dengan nenek moyangnya. Khe…khe..khe… menarik sekali.." bisik Nicolai.

Dan seketika udara begitu dingin menusuk kulit. Ada perasaan cemas yang tiba-tiba menyelimuti hati setiap penduduk di sana.

Dan malam itu hanya dilewati dengan gesekan angin kencang.

Dan tanpa di ketahui oleh siapapun di Ramandu, sesosok tubuh tinggi dengan balutan Tuxedo hitam, dengan kulit seputih bayat, dan sayap yang seperti kelelawar namun berwarna putih mayat terlihat mengawasi Ramandu dari atas sebuah pohon tinggi yang sangat menjulang di pinggiran desa Ramandu.

Mata hitamnya yang tajam terlihay menatap tajam menuju ke sebuah rumah penduduk.

Bibirnya yang berwarna merah seperti darah menyeringai mengerikan ke arah rumah penduduk itu. Dan seringaian itu berhasil memperlihatkan sepasang taring putih dan setajam pedang berkilat dan terlihat mengintimidasi.

Lama, dia menatap desa itu, lalu akhirnya dia terbang tinggi menuju tempatnya.

Ya, dialah sang penjaga Ramandu, makhluk misterius dengan julukan Examinus. Atau yang biasa di sebut.

Malaikat Kematian.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Yahaaa~!

Selesai lagi epep Gaje Rai XD.

Otte? Mian Rai selalu telat update. Gr2 jadwal mau msuk SMA yg padet, Rai jd lupa nulis. Sekali lgi mian.

Last, mind to review?

No flame, please ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Title : My Panda

Author : Raichi Lee SangJin ELF

Rated : T

Pairing : KrisTao/TaoRis, HunHan

Genre : Romance and Fantasy

DISC : para cast hanyalah milik tuhan YME, orang tua, dan SM Ent. Saya hanya pinjam mereka untuk membuat fantasy saya menjadi terwujud di FF ini.

Summary : sebuah perjanjian didesa kecil dengan makhluk penjaga desa yang dianggap sang malaikat kematian. IT'S YAOI! TAORIS/KRISTAO IS HERE! HUNHAN IS HERE TOO

Let's check it out, Chingudeul and Yeorebeun~!

**Warning : BL/ BoysLove/Shonen Ai. Miss typo(s), alur terlalu dipaksakan, gaje, bikin mual, EYD yang ngasal. I told you before, if you hate YAOI or IF You HATE me, better if you don't read my fanfic, okay?**

Author's note : annyeong ^^. Kembali lagi dengan saya, Rai.

GYAAA~!

Annyeong annyeong XD.

Yeorobeun, mianhaeyo~ Rai laaaamaaaa~ banget updatenya. Ini udah diusahakan cepet :)

Semenjak SMA, Rai jd gak ad kesempataan buat lnjut fic. Salahkan tugas2ku yang WAW banget banyaknya XD.

Oke~ mari balas ripiu~~~

min neul rin : ne, nado ^^.

Rai imnida, Author baru. Bangapta :). Ini udh lanjut XD

Jisaid : ini udah lanjut~ 3.

Guest : yah chinguya, nama dirimu siapa~ nomor teleponmu berapa~ rumahmu dimana~? *inianakkenapasih?*. hahaha, iya, Soo Man adalah salah satu chara non Suju, non EXO, non SNSD or arti SM ent lainnya yg pasti msuk ke fic itu XD.

shiRan-chan : kuhuhu~ ayo tebak, Tao apa Luhan XD.

Kevin, hanya diriku dan tuhan yang tahu~ *disumpal*

Name nunu : wkwkwkwkwk, silahkan harap2 cemas dahulu~ XD *plakplak*

Ryu : chinguya, jujur aku rada takut dengan dirimu. Kau mirip stalker -_-v *ditabok*.

-_-, aku kan emng bukan plagiat chingu. Fic2ku murni 100% otakku dan hayalan gajeku yang kerja XD.

Rizkyeonhae : khukhukhu, Siwon oppa sdh dpt peran. Silahkan tebak dlu, siapa monternya XD

Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw : ahahaha, karnanya dific lamaku, Kyuhyun oppa yang aku bikin bgtu. Di fic ini, Sehun opa yg jd Kyuhyun XD.

ahSanHyun : Kyaa~! Ini udh d lanjut XD. *bbuing2 gagal*

WindaHeenim : hohoho~ silahkan tebak, Tao atau Luhan XD

Jaylyn Rui : gwaenchana chingu. Asal chingu review aj, aku udh snang :)

LiuGe'Fanboy : ini udh lanjut :)

EchAegyo : Kyahahahaha, ayo tebak-menebak dulu deh. Kalo bener, aku kasih pic Yaoi Lemon XD *WOYpuasawoy!*

Hanny Couple Lovers : KYAAAA! Itu pica pa onnie?! Aku belum sempat liat. Mau liat mau liat! *o*

Eternal Clouds : angst gak yah~? Angst gak yah~ kayaknya sih angst XD *ditabok*

Taochi : Chinguya~ Vampire udh aku republish demi chingudeulku yang minta republish XD

Hayjunhae : aku udh lihat pas aku gangguin mrka mau NC *woypuasa!*

Orang : ini udh d lanjut LOL XD

Nah, mari kita langsung saja mulai FFnya ^^

tolong tetap beri saya review anda *bow*

.

.

Oke, tanpa banyak bacot, mari kita langsung saja.

.

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

.

.

I TOLD YOU BEFORE!

.

.

IF YOU HATE YAOI, BETTER IF U NOT READ MY FIC!

.

.

RAICHI

.

Terlihat sesosok tubuh yeoja yang sekarang sedang sibuk membaca sebuah buku kuno.

Sebuah seringaian terbentuk di antara bibirnya yang berwarna gelap.

"Khe..khe..khe..tuanku…kau benar-benar persis seperti nenek moyangmu…" bisiknya sambil menyeringai.

Tok..tok..tok!

Terdengar suara ketukan pintu. Segera yeoja itu membukakannya dan menemukan sesosok namja yang sudah berumur.

"Silahkan masuk, tuan kepala desa." Ucap yeoja itu. Keduanya masuk dan duduk berhadapan.

"Eottokhe? Bagaimana? 'makhluk' itu mau menerima tumbal namja cantik? Aku sudah resah! Semalam tiba-tiba perasaanku jadi cemas!" ucap kepala desa. Yeoja itu menyandarkan dirinya di tempat duduknya lalu dengan penuh elegan dia tersenyum kecil.

"Tentu. Dia bahkan tidak akan meminta tumbal lagi setelahnya." Ucap yeoja yang ternyata bernama Nicolai dengan nada sedikit senang dan bangga. Kepala desa membelakkan matanya.

"MWO?! Baguslah kalau begitu! Aku akan cari namja yang cantik dulu." Ucap kepala desa yang bernama Lee Soo Man. Tapi, Nicolai menahannya.

"Dengarkan saya dulu, tuan kepala desa." Ucap Nicolai dengan nada lumayan serius. Soo Man mulai duduk kembali dan mendengarkan Nicolai.

"Dia hanya ingin satu namja di desa kita. Dan dia tidak mau namja selain namja ini." Ucap Nicolai. Kepala desa membelak kaget.

"M..Mwo?! jadi dia sudah mendapatkan siapa yang harus menjadi tumbal untuk malam nanti?! Aigo…." Soo Man hanya menggeleng. Nicolai hanya tersenyum mengiyakan.

"Benar. Dan tahukah anda? Bila kita menjadikan namja yang dia inginkan menjadi tumbal, dia tidak akan pernah meminta tumbal lagi, dia akan terus melindungi desa kita." Ucap Nicolai bangga.

"Aish, kalau begitu siapa namja itu? Tapi… bukankah akan susah memintanya untuk menjadi tumbal? Yeoja-yeoja itu saja sudah susah sekali di bujuk. Kita bahkan harus mengambilnya dengan sedikit paksa dari keluarganya." Ucap Soo Man. Nicolai mulai berpikir.

"Aku yakin dia tidak akan menolak." Ucap Nicolai.

Keduanya kini mulai membicarakan rencana mereka. Nicolai juga memberitahukans siapa namja yang di minta menjadi tumbal itu.

"AH! Kalau begitu, kita akan lakukan rencananya saja, saat jam 6 sore nanti. Kau siapkan saja altar dan segala persiapan untuk upacara nanti. Dan jangan beritahukan dengan polisi muda itu. Bisa hancur rencana kita." Ucap kepala desa. Lalu Soo Man pergi untuk memulai misi penyelamatan Ramandu untuk selamanya.

.

.

.

.

"Ge…~ayolah…aku ingin ke sungai lagi…Kevin-ge pasti sudah menungguku~. Ya~? Ya~? Boleh ya, Ge~?" rengek seorang namja berwajah manis dengan seorang namja cantik yang sedang menata gelas-gelas yang nanti akan di pakai.

"Kalau aku bilang tidak boleh, ya tidak boleh. Kau paham, Huang Zi Tao?!" Tanya namja cantik yang ternyata bernama Xi Luhan. Zi Tao atau yang di sapa Tao ini hanya merenggut mendengar jawaban gege manisnya yang entah kenapa galak dan pelit sekali hari ini.

"AISH! gege tega! Jahat!" bentak Tao yang ngambek lalu masuk ke dalam rumahnya sambil menghentak-hentak kakinya. Ngambek berat sepertinya. Luhan langsung menghela nafas.

"Mianhaeyo Baby Panda…aku mencegahmu…karna aku cemas. Entah kenapa…rasanya kalau kau pergi….kita tidak akan bertemu lagi." Bisik Luhan.

Kling! Terdengar suara lonceng di pintu Luhan. Segera Luhan berbalik.

"Ah, annyeong, Hunnie." Sapa Luhan. Sehun hanya tersenyum kecil lalu berjalan mendekati Luhannya yang manis ini.

"Eits, tidak boleh menciumku dulu. Sana, kau duduk di sana. Biar aku yang mengantarkan pesananmu." Ucap Luhan yang menjawil sedikit hidung Sehun.

"Aish, kau tahu kalau aku akan menciummu hyung? Huft, arraseo arraseo." Ucap Sehun sambil berjalan duduk di bangku yang hanya boleh di duduki oleh Oh Sehun seorang.

Segera Luhan menyediakan makanan yang selalu di sukai Sehun lalu membawanya menuju tempat Sehun.

Dari raut wajahnya, sepertinya Sehun sedang ngambek.

Kalau readers-shi bertanya mengapa, readers-sshi pasti tahu kan alasannya?

"Hunnie…waeyo? Kenapa manyun?" Tanya Luhan yang sedang menyediakan hidangan itu di depan Sehun.

"Aku belum menciummu! Aku malas bicara." Ucap Sehun. Luhan menghela nafas. Huft…ngambek ya? Seperti anak kecil.

"Arraseo. Sini aku cium Hunnie." Ucap Luhan yang langsung mencium pipi Sehun.

Hohoho! Sehun langsung tersenyum tepatnya menyeringai.

"Jangan di pipi hyung, di sini." Ucap Sehun yang menunjuk bibirnya. Seketika Luhan memerah.

"A..aish! apa sih?! Arraseo! Sini." Ucap Luha yang langsung mencium bibir Sehun secepat kilat. Sehun masih menyeringai.

"Yah, apa itu tadi hyung! Itu bukan kecupan. Lakukan lebih lama hyung." Ucap Sehun yang masih setia dengan seringainya yang menghiasi wajah tampan yang berkesan cool miliknya ini. Luhan masih memerah saudara-sarudara! *plakk*

"A..aniya! aku tidak-" terlambat!. Ketika Luhan hilang keseimbangan, Sehun langsung menarik tangan Luhan hinggacLuhan membungkuk dan langsung mempertemukan bibirnya dengan bibir dingin milik Sehun. Lama mereka berciuman, hingga keduanya saling melepaskan diri.

Sehun dan Luhan saling berpandangan hingga.

"Ehem!"

Refleks keduanya saling melepaskan diri. Sehun langsung menunduk lalu meminum minumannya. Sementara Luhan menoleh dan mendapati adiknya yang manyun.

"Gege~ aku lapar~ aku ingin ambil roti. Dan berhentilah bermesraan! Pembeli jadi batal masuk karna kalian bermesraan terus!" manyun Tao. Keduanya hanya nyengir gaje *plakk*

"Yah. Ambil saja roti di sana." Ucap Luhan sambil tersenyum. Tao mengambil roti lalu membuat susu stroberry kesukaannya.

Setelah siap, kini Tao membawanya ke kamarnya dan ingin menikmatinya sendiri.

"Hum? Tumben dia di rumah? Dia tidak ke air terjun lagi?" Tanya Sehun yang sangat terlihat sedang menikmati sarapannya sekarang. Luhan hanya menggeleng.

"Tidak. Aku tidak menyuruhnya pergi hari ini." Jawab Luhan yang duduk di hadapan Sehun.

"Waeyo? Tidak biasanya kau tidak menyuruh namdongsaengmu pergi, hyung? Tanya Sehun lagi. Luhan hanya menghela nafas.

"Sebenarnya, aku mendapat feeling kalau jika aku membiarkannya pergi, maka aku tidak akan bertemu dengannnya lagi. Aku di beri tugas dengan orang tuaku kalau aku harus menjaganya. Dan aku harus menjaganya." Ucap Luhan. Sehun langsung berhenti menikmati sarapannya.

"Hyung….kenapa kau begitu?. Dia tidak akan kenapa-kenapa." Ucap Sehun. Sepertinya arah pembicaraan ini mulai serius.

"Aku…hanya…takut dan cemas….hanya itu."jawab Luhan lagi. Sehun menyentuh tangan Luhan bermaksud menenangkannya

"Soal persembahan itu?" Tanya Sehun lembut.

"Hum…" jawab Luhan yang di sertai anggukan. Sehun menghela nafas.

"Hyung, gwanchana. Aku ada di sini. Aku akan melindungi dan menolongmu. Kau tenang saja." Ucap Sehun yang tersenyum. Luhan juga tersenyum. Terkadang, walau Sehun evil, sebenarnya, Sehun sangat baik dan sangat perhatian. Sehun juga orang yang sangat bertanggung jawab.

"WARGA RAMANDU….! DI MOHON UNTUK BERKUMPUL DI BALAI DESA SAAT JAM 5 SORE!" terdengar suara kepala desa yang berbicara sambil mengelilingi desa. Sehun dan Luhan menoleh dan mendapatinya.

"Ada apa ya?" Tanya Luhan heran. Sehun hanya menggeleng tidak tahu.

"Hyung…sepertinya, aku harus cepat." Ucap Sehun yang langsung menghabiskan roti dan meminum minumannya sampai bersisa setengah.

"A..eh?! ada apa?" Tanya Luhan heran. Sepertinya kalau Sehun sudah seperti ini, itu berarti akan ada sesuatu. Dan sepertinya sangat sangat penting.

"Nanti aku kabari. Bye hyung." Pamit Sehun yang MASIH SEMPAT-SEMPATNYA mencium pipi Luhan. Segera Sehun langsung melesat. Sementara Luhan hanya terdiam sambil menyentuh pipinya yang terlihat bersemu.

.

.

.

.

TAO POV

AAARRGHH! Luhannie Gege jahat!

Umpatku. Yah, gegeku yang satu ini tidak biasanya pelit denganku. Kalian tahu alasan aku mengatakan dia jahat?

Ya, dia tidak menyuruhku ke sungai. Kevin ge sudah pasti menungguku.

Hehehe…kalian tahu 'kan sahabat baruku itu?

Yah, dia adalah namja baik hati dan entah kenapa..akhir-akhir ini menarik perhatianku.

Senyumnya, perkataannya dan kebaik hatiannya lah yang telah sukses menarik perhatianku.

Dia juga sangat tampan dan mempesona. OH! Jangan lupa, dia juga sangat elegan!

Dia juga penuh kejutan. Seperti kemarin misalnya. Dia mengejutkanku sekaligus membuatku terkesan dan juga terperangah dengan sihirnya.

Tapi…entah kenapa…dia juga agak…er…misterius..?

Yah, dia adalah sebuah misterius besar.

Karna, perawakannya sangat berbeda denganku, aku bahkan dia tidak tahu dia keturunan bangsa apa hingga dia memiliki rambut pirang, kulit pucat dan mata biru gelapnya yang indah itu. Dia juga bisa sihir.

Memang, dia mengatakan kalau dia adalah keturunan penyihir…tapi..jujur…bukankah keturunan penyihir terakhir disini adalah nenek Nicolai?

Uh~! Karna itu aku menganggap Kevin ge itu misterius. Sangat sangat sangat misterius. Tapi justru….sifatnya yang agak misterius itu..membuatku tertarik dengannya. Bukan hanya wajah, sifatnya yang lembut, kebaik hatiannya dan juga sifat penuh kejutan itu.

GYAAAA~! Kenapa aku seperti yeoja?! Aku kan namja! Aish! Huang Zi Tao, berhenti memikirkan Kevin ge seperti seorang yeoja!

Eh, tadi aku melihat kepala desa mengatakan kalau kami harus kumpul di balai desa nanti sore. Ada apa ya? Pasti soal persembahan itu.

Ah, aku malas. Tapi…kalau tidak datang, sama saja mencari masalah, kan? Lebih baik datang saja.

END OF TAO POV

SEMENTARA SEHUN.

"Kepala desa, bagaimana soal pemberian tumbal malam ini?" Tanya Sehun. Namja yang di tanyai Sehun itu hanya tersenyum penuh kesenangan.

"Tentu saja. Tumbal namja cantik itu di terima dengan 'makhluk' itu. Nanti malam, kita akan melakukan upacaranya." Ucap kepala desa. Sehun membelakkan matanya.

"Nugu..? Nuguya..?! Siapa yang akan jadi tumbalnya..?!" Tanya yang lebih tepatnya desak Sehun. Soo Man hanya mengedikkan bahu.

"Hanya Nicolai yang tahu. Aku tidak tahu menahu soal itu, Oh Sehun. Kita hanya perlu menunggu nanti sore, sekitar jam 5 sore. Karna saat itu, dia akan memilih siapa yang akan menjadi tumbalnya." Jawab kepala desa. Sehun mulai dilanda rasa cemas. Tiba-tiba perasaannya menjadi tidak nyaman.

"CIH!" hanya itulah yang di keluarkan oleh Sehun.

Saat Sehun tidak terlihat, Soo Man menghela nafas.

"Tadi itu…hampir saja." Ucap Soo Man yang berbisik pada dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

[SKIP TIME]

.

.

.

17:00 PM

.

.

Terlihat seluruh penduduk desa yang terlihat sedang berkumpul di balai desa di sore hari yang entah kenapa berbeda dari yang biasanya. Cuacanya jadi agak mendung, tentu saja mereka tahu kenapa. Karna ini adalah hari di mana mereka harus memberikan tumbal untuk 'makhluk' penjaga desa mereka. Mereka menamai makhluk tersebut dengan nama Examinus, atau yang di kenal sebagai malaikat kematian. Kelihatannya mereka sedang menunggu pengumuman.

Soo Man berjalan menuju podium dan memulai pengumuman yang akan dia sampaikan.

"Yeorobeun, hari ini adalah hari di mana kita akan kembali menyerahkan tumbal untuk Examinus." Buka Soo Man. Terdengar kasak kusuk para penduduk desa. Soo Man mengangkat tangannya menyuruh penduduknya Diam dan tenang karna banyak yang akan disampaikan Soo Man.

"Kalian semua sudah pasti tahu, kan? Di sini, sudah tidak ada lagi yeoja cantik. Karena itu, ehem… Nona Nicolai bertanya pada makhluk itu. Dan menanyai rencana kami untuk tumbal tahun ini." Ucap Soo Man. Penduduk masih focus mendengarkan.

"Rencananya adalah…tumbal kita adalah namja cantik yang di miliki penduduk desa." Perkataan Soo Man sontak membuat seluruh penduduk menjadi kembali berisik. Nicolai mulai bertindak. Nicolai berdiri di samping Soo Man. Soo Man mulai menyingkir sedikit dan membiarkan Nicolai yang bertindak.

"Tapi tahukah kalian..? Examinus membuat perjanjian baru dengan kita….bila kita memberikan tumbal namja cantik yang dia inginkan..maka untuk selamanya-lamanya, kita tidak akan memberikan tumbal lagi untuknya." Ucap Nicolai.

"Tapi, Examinus sudah memilih siapa yang akan menjadi tumbalnya. Aku mengumpulkan kalian di sini, untuk melakukan perjanjian. Perjanjiannya adalah, bila aku sudah mengatakan nama yang akan menjadi tumbal, siapapun itu tidak boleh menolak, tidak boleh membantah dan tidak boleh melawan. Kalian setuju?"Tanya Soo Man, penduduknya hanya mengangguk, masih menunggu kelanjutannya. Nicolai mulai akan berbicara kembali. Seketika, ketegangan kembali menyelimuti seluruh yanga da di sana.

"Dan….tumbal yang di pilih Examinus adalah namja cantik di desa kita…adalah…" semuanya berdebar menunggu ucapan Nicolai. "Huang Zi Tao. Adik angkat dari Xi Luhan." Lanjut Nicolai kembali.

Sontak seluruh penduduk langsung melihat Tao. Tao yang berada di tengah kerumunan dan berada di samping Luhan, langsung saja Tao merasa dunia akan kiamat.

Dan perkataan Nicolai bagaikan ujung pedang yang menusuk hatinya.

"…Ini mimpi, kan?" Tanya Tao pada dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

"Kepala desa, kau tidak bisa seenaknya mengambil adikku untuk di jadikan tumbal! Dia masih muda! Sangat sangat muda!" marah Luhan dengan Soo Man ketika telah bubar. Soo Man hanya menunduk.

"Maafkan aku, Luhan-sshi. Tapi…aku mohon. Korbankanlah adikmu agar kita tidak lagi memberikann tumbal untuk selama-lamanya." Balas Soo Man sambil berusaha memberikan pengertian. Tao sudah di giring oleh keamaanan menuju rumah Nicolai untuk mempersiapkan upacara di kaki gunung.

"Aku tidak mau, Soo Man! Kau pikir, karna kau kepala desa, aku akan 100% mengikuti kemauanmu?!" bentak Luhan yang langsung memanggil nama Soo Man. Soo Man hanya menunduk.

"Aku tahu ini sangat sulit, Xi Luhan. Tapi mengertilah. Kau bisa menemui Tao untuk perpisahan. Selamat sore, Luhan-sshi." Ucap Soo Man untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Luhan terdiam. Keputusan Soo Man seketika membuatnya sedih dan langsung terduduk di sana. Menumpahkan rasa sedihnya.

.

.

.

"Nona Nicolai….aku mohon…aku tidak mau…aku tidak mau jadi tumbal…aku mohon…" mohon Tao yang terdengar begitu pilu. Nicolai hanya memandang tidak suka.

"Dengar, Zi Tao. Aku tahu kau tidak mau, tapi tolong…berkorbanlah. Kau hanya perlu berkorban untuk desa. Kalau kau menjadi tumbal, Examinus tidak akan meminta tumbal lagi. Jadi aku mohon….mengertilah." jelas Nicolai lalu masuk ke ruangannya untuk mempersiapkan Tao.

Tao kini hanya bisa menangis.

"Aku tidak mau jadi tumbal….aku masih mau hidup….hiks…" tangis Tao. Mungkin inilah perasaan para yeoja yang menjadi tumbal. Dan Tao kini telah tahu dan bahkan merasakannya.

"Baby Panda…" panggil sebuah suara. Sontak Tao menoleh dan mendapati gegenya ada di sana sambil menangis. Tao langsung menyambut gegenya itu lalu memeluknya.

Seketika, suasana sedih dan pahit menyelimuti mereka berdua.

"Tolong aku ge! Aku tidak mau jadi tumbal. Aku masih mau hidup! Aku masih mau menikmati hidup! Aku tidak mau jadi tumbal ge…hiks…" tangisan Tao pecah di pelukan hyung semata wayangnya itu. Luhan hanya bisa menangis. Sedih, pahit, kecewa, marah dan penyesalan bercampur semua.

"Hiks…maafkan gege yang tidak bisa menjagamu. Hiks…." Tangis Luhan juga pecah di sana.

"Ehem. Maaf, Luhan-sshi. Tapi ZiTao harus segera menuju kaki gunung." Potong sebuah suara yeoja yang memisahkan suasana tangis hyung dan namdongsaeng itu.

"Nona Nicolai, aku mohon, tolong jangan jadikan adikku tumbal. Aku mohon." Mohon Luhan yang tiba-tiba bersujud di kaki Nicolai. Nicolai memandang sedih lalu mengangkat Luhan.

"Jangan seperti ini, Luhan-sshi. Aku tahu ini sangat membuatmu sedih dan terpukul, tapi mengertilah. Sesudah kita memberikan Zi Tao untuk Examinus, kita tidak akan memberikan tumbal lagi untuk selamanya. Jadi…aku juga memohon…korbankanlah adikmu…demi desa, kita tidak boleh egois. Bukankah, dulu, penduduk desa dan kami telah membuat kesepakatan? Jadi mengertilah." jelas Nicolai. Luhan semakin tertunduk sedih.

"Maaf. Kita harus bergegas. Zi Tao harus segera pergi ke altar di kaki gunung dan menyiapkan upacara untuk nanti malam. Permisi, Luhan-sshi." Pamit Nicolai. Luhan hanya terdiam. Sementara Nicolai kembali membawa ZiTao.

Tao terus menangis meratapi nasibnya yang sebentar lagi tak akan melihat betapa indahnya dunia.

Dia juga meratapi nasibnya yang tidak beruntung karna harus menjadi tumbal untuk sang Examinus. Dia juga sedih sekali karna sadar kalau dia tidak akan bisa lagi bertemu dengan gegenya.

.

.

23:00 PM

.

.

Di kaki gunung itu, sebuah altar yang sangat luas terlihat di sana. Altar itu berbentuk segi enam, dan setiap sudutnya di pasang sebuah obor yang menyala-nyala. Tempat itu dikelilingi pohon-pohon tinggi dan lebat. Auranya mencekam dengan udara dingin menusuk.

Di sana, sudah ada segerombolan manusia. Di antaranya, ada seorang yeoja yang berdandan sedikit 'ramai' dan membawa sebuah guci kecil berwarna hitam.

Di sana, ada seorang namja manis yang sudah di dandani dengan pakaian serba hitam. Wajah manisnya hanya tertunduk lesu.

"Di sini…kami penduduk desa Ramandu membawa tumbal untukmu…Examinus. Dengan tumbal ini, lindungilah desa kami, lindungi penduduk kami." Teriak yeoja itu sambil melemparkan bubuk putih dari dalam gucinya ke setiap sudut segi enam itu.

Namja manis yang bernama Tao itu hanya menatap sedih di depannya.

"Sebentar lagi…aku tidak akan bisa melihat indahnya dunia…" bisik Tao lalu memejamkan matanya. "Tapi….bila aku jadi tumbal, gege dan penduduk desa yang lain tidak usah jadi tumbal lagi….aku akan berkorban..jadi..tidak apa-apa.."lanjutnya di batinnya sendiri.

"Datanglah…Examinus! Datanglah!" panggil Nicolai.

Seketika angin berhembus dengan kencang, udara terasa menyesakkan dada setiap manusia yang datang di sana. Termasuk Tao. Obor-obor yang menyala seketika mati. Nicolai mulai menunduk, di ikuti oleh para penduduk. Kecuali Tao yang kebingungan melihat sekitarnya.

Tao mengadah ke atas, terdengar suara kepakkan sayap yang sangat terdengar jelas. Lalu sesosok tubuh turun ke tengah altar.

Tubuh itutinggi sekali. Tinggi menjulang. Namun, sekujur tubuhnya berwarna putih pucat bagaikan mayat dengan balutan Tuxedo hitam dan dasi berwarna merah darah. Hanya rambutnya yang berwarna pirang terang.

Tunggu…. Sepertinya..rambutnya mirip dengan…

Kepala makhluk itu yang semulanya menunduk kini langsung mendongak dan mendapati Nicolai. Nicolai mulai berdiri.

"Tuan..dialah Huang Zi Tao. Dialah tumbal yang tuan inginkan.." ucap Nicolai. Makhluk itu…mirip..vampire.

Tinggi dan wajahnya terkesan evil dan penuh hawa membunuh. Matanya….indah. biru gelap.

Tubuh itu berjalan mendekati Tao. Examinus hanya menyeringai, hingga tampaklah taringnya. Tao bahkan sudah meneguk salivanya dengan kasar.

"**Huang..Zi..Tao…" **ucap suara itu. Kontan Tao semakin menunduk. Tidak berani menatap mata sang malaikat kematian. Tangan panjang dan di hiasi cakar panjang dan tajam itu menyentuh dagu Tao dan menyuruhnya untuk menatap mata sang Examinus. Kini keduanya saling bertatapan.

Sejenak, Tao terpukau oleh mata biru gelap milik Examinus.

Lama keduanya saling bertatapan.

Hingga tiba-tiba, Sang Examinus langsung mengangkat tubuh Tao ala bridal style. Para penduduk yang menyaksikan, termasuk Nicolai terperangah melihatnya.

Bukan karna kenapa-kenapa.

Tapi…Tao di angkat ala bridal style!

Bahkan tumbal-tumbal yang sebelumnya tidak pernah di perlakukan seperti itu!

Sepertinya, Examinus yang satu ini membuat Nicolai merasa curiga dan membuatnya berpikir lebih keras.

"GYAAAA!" pekik Tao yang reflek langsung memeluk leher sang Examinus. Sang Examinus hanya menyeringai. Dia mengadah ke atas, dan tiba-tiba semuanya terjadi begitu cepat.

Keduanya terbang tinggi menuju angkasa. Dengan cepat, Examinus membawanya pergi ke arah hutan, dan tujuannya adalah ke sebuah goa...yang entah kenapa..sangat di kenalnya.

Tao masih memeluk leher Examinus. Examinus terbang menukik menuju bawah dan langsung menuju goa itu.

Kini, keduanya masuk ke goa itu.

Tao terjatuh atau lebih tepatnya di jatuhkan ke sebuah tempat tidur putih yang lembut..

"Auch…punggungku…" desah Tao kesakitan.

"Apa itu sakit, Tao?" Tanya sebuah suara. Tao langsung membelak dan melihat sekelilingnya.

Tunggu…tempat ini kan…

"Ya, Tao…kau di rumahku." Ucap suara itu. Tao mencari sumber suara itu dan menemukan sesosok namja tampan yang sedang duduk di sofa dengan penuh elegan.

"Kevin ge!" pekik Tao riang. Segera dia turun dari tempat tidur itu dan langsung berlari menuju Kevin.

"Syukurlah kau di sini! Kita harus pergi dari sini, tadi ada makhluk mengerikan yang melemparkan aku ke sini." Desak Tao. Kevin masih tersenyum sambil menggeleng.

"Tao, kau harus tahu." Ucap Kevin dengan nada serius.

"apa?"

"Aku…adalah Examinus. Pelindung desa Ramandu." Ucap Kevin sambil tetap memamerkan senyum tampan khas milik Kevin.

Dan tercenganglah Tao. Hingga dia pingsan akibat mendengar pernyataan itu.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Tapi boong kok XD *plakk*

.

.

"Enggh…." Tao terbangun. Matanya langsung membelak dan melihat ke samping. Di sana, ada Kevinyang sedang tersenyum ke arahnya.

Seketika, Tao duduk. Tatapan matanya seperti meminta penjelasan.

"Kevin ge, kau bohong, 'kan? Kau bukan Examinus, 'kan?!" pasti Tao. Kevin memandang lembut Tao sambil tersenyum.

"Tapi kenyataannya adalah, aku adalah Examinus." Jawab Kevin.

"Aku tidak bisa percaya ini. Bagaimana bisa?" Tanya Tao lembut. Kevin mendongak dan memejamkan matanya. Lalu dia buka matanya.

"Waktu itu…..aku dan keluargaku adalah penduduk desa Ramandu. Keluargaku adalah penyihir yang bertugas untuk melindungi desa. Tapi.." cerita Kevinterhenti.

"Tapi apa?" Tanya Tao. Kevin kembali menceritakannya.

"semua terjadi begitu cepat..ayahku tidak sengaja menelan muatiara biru yang menjadi simbol kekuatan penyihir demi kekuatannya agar bertambah, tanpa diduga ayahku juga keluargaku terkena kutukan. Aku dikutuk menjadi Examinus, sementara keluargaku memilih bunuh diri karna tidak ingin hidup sebagai Examinus. Kalau aku ingin normal kembali aku harus mencari seseorang yang bisa mengajariku apa itu cinta dan apa itu sebuah ikatan…" cerita Kevin kembali terhenti. Wajahnya sedih.

Tao terpana mendengar cerita Kevin

"Kevin ge…"

"Dan kau tahu, Tao? Namaku sebenarnya bukan Kevin Wu. Nama asliku…adalah Wu Yi Fan, kau bisa memanggilku Kris. Kevin adalah julukan karna senyumku ini." Ucap Kevin yang menatap mata indah milik Tao.

"Nah, Tao. Karna aku sudah mengambilmu menjadi tumbal, kau harus menemaniku. Agar aku tidak akan menghancurkan Ramandu." Ucap Kevin yang ternyata bernama Wu Yi Fan atau Kris itu sambil membelai wajah Tao lembut dan penuh kasih sayang.

"Ke..Kevin ge...-"

"Kris imnida." Potong Kris.

"Ah, mian. Maksudku..Kris-ge …bisakah..aku..kembali ke Ramandu?" TanyaTao hato-hati. Seketika mata Kris membelak.

"Tidak. Maaf, tapi jujur..aku menyukaimu.." ucap Kris. Tao langsung memerah.

"E..eh..maksudnya..?" Tanya Tao. Dengan cepat Kris menarik Tao menuju sebuah kecupan lembut nan hangat. Tao hanya terpaku pada ciuman itu.

Ciuman itu…adalah ciuman pertamanya. Dan entah kenapa…dia terasa..melayang hanya karna sebuah kecupan lembut dari Kris.

Kedua mata mereka terpejam menikmati sentuhan lembut penuh kasih sayang ini.

Dan akhirnya..malam ini di lalui oleh keduanya dengan kecupan lembut yang menghangatkan keduanya.

.

.

.

.

TBC *ini baru beneran XD**disumpal*

Gyaahahahaha! Gimana? Bagus gak? Lanjut gak?

Mian kalo gaje dan banyak typonya T.T

Oh iya, Rai bkin fic baru. TaoRis lgi XD.

Jdulnya, 1000 days.

Tolong reviewnya n sarannya yah yeorobeun XD

Akhir kata, mind to review? No flame and no silent readers.


	4. Chapter 4

Title : My Panda

Author : Raichi Lee SangJin ELF

Rated : T

Pairing : KrisTao/TaoRis, HunHan

Genre : Romance and Fantasy

DISC : para cast hanyalah milik tuhan YME, orang tua, dan SM Ent. Saya hanya pinjam mereka untuk membuat fantasy saya menjadi terwujud di FF ini.

Summary : sebuah perjanjian didesa kecil dengan makhluk penjaga desa yang dianggap sang malaikat kematian. IT'S YAOI! TAORIS/KRISTAO IS HERE! HUNHAN IS HERE TOO

Let's check it out, Chingudeul and Yeorebeun~!

**Warning : BL/ BoysLove/Shonen Ai. Miss typo(s), alur terlalu dipaksakan, gaje, bikin mual, EYD yang ngasal. I told you before, if you hate YAOI or IF You HATE me, better if you don't read my fanfic, okay?**

Author's note : annyeong ^^. Kembali lagi dengan saya, Rai.

GYAAA~!

Annyeong annyeong XD.

WOOWWW~! Diriku sudah kembali~! Adakah yang kangen? *kagaaakk!*

Sebelumnya, Minal aidin buat Yeorobeun. Mohon maaf lahir batin ^^.

nah, ayo kita bales ripiu~

**Jisaid : ini udah lanjut XD**

**Evilwin : ini udah update~ ^^**

**Eternal Clouds : Angst itu tidak baik, bikin mata bengkak *ini sih author*. Tapi..silahkan tebak ini bakal angst atau gak XD. Super Junior? Muehehe~ silahkan menunggu~ XD**

**Mayuka57 : kissu tiba2 yang diriku suka *yadong*dibantai*. Ini udah update *nyolong poster TaoRis***

**TaiRis407 : iya, ini udah dilanjut~ ^^**

**Alrzanti : hayo, chingu mau yadong~. Lihat deh, nnti kpan2 saya kasih yadong XD. eh? Rawamanggu -_-a. ini udah ASAP XD**

**Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw : diriku juga gak rela. Harusnya buatku aja, Taonya XD *dibantai Kris*. Ini udah d petir (?) updatenya ^^**

**Sakura No Shiori : ini? Ini fic Fantasy XD *plakplakplak!*. ne~ gak marah kok XD. ini udah update ASAP, keep give me review, ne? XDD**

**LiuGe'Fanboy : kok pake iddih sih -_-a? kesannya kayak meledek diriku dan alurnya XD. iya, bakal d lanjut kok XD**

**Min neul rin : ini udah lanjut~**

**Kyeopta : aku juga sebel sama Nicolai. *padahal lu ndiri yang bikin character Nicolai*. Ini udah d lanjut, KhamsaHAE XD**

**Jaylyn Rui : wkwkwkwk, mission 1 buat ngerjain reader, sukses *dibantaireaders*. Hehe, ini udah lanjut XD**

**Acidcid : ini udah diusahakan lama, tapi karna kesibukan lebaran, ehem..diriku jadi sibuk..ehem *plakk* jd fav~ huwee~~ diriku terharu sangat XD.**

**Riyu : ini udah diusahakan biar gak lama XD.**

**Thehunhan : hahaha, iya ya XD. saya batasin deh adegan ciumannya XD. ini udah update~**

**Golden13 : ini udah d lanjut~ XD**

**Kyumin-baekyeol : Kevin beneran apa chingu 0.0a**

**Cho Hyuka : iya, ini udah d lanjut ^^**

**EchAegyo : iya, ini udah d lanjut XD. untuk PJ, silahkan minta sm couplenya sendiri XD**

**BabySuDo : Kyaa~ jangan sedih~ *bawa tisu sama ember*. Gimna ya~? XD. ini udah d lanjut ^^**

**RizkyKey : maafkan diriku~ XD. iya, dia mah cantik. Kris mah kayak pangeran kuda putih. XD. ini udah d lanjut ^^**

**Dinodeer : masih dong XD kelanjutan, silahkan baca fic ini terus XD *plakkbuamduar!*. ini udah d lanjut ^^**

**Gembul : namamu lucunya~ XD *dibunuh*. Ini udah dilanjut~ aduh, jangan panggil diriku kakak, jadi ngerasa tua saya XD**

**ahSanHyun : ini udah lanjut~ XD.**

**BumBumJin : kyaa~! (?) jadi malu diriku XD *apadehnihanak*. Ini, ini udah d lanjut ^^**

**Jin Ki Tao : KaiDo? Aku masukin KaiDo ke fic ini yh? *amnesia mode***

**BeBaek Cinta Chan Chan : antara senang dan sedih tuh XD. ini udah d usahakan cepet update XD**

**WindaHeenim : *sembunyi dibelakang Tao* jangan bakar diriku~ XD. electrick shock~ (?)**

**Kathy : ini udah dilanjut petir (?)**

**Sungmin Lau : TaoRis..TaoRis..TaoRis *ala pasien RSJ*#abaikan.**

**Ini udah update asap XD**

**Choi Sooyeon : ini udah d lanjut~ XD**

**HoneyChan : jangan gigit jari chingu, mending gigit kayu aja *saransesat**authorditimpuk*. Ini udah lan to the jut XD**

**Crazyexotics : ini udah d lanjut XDD**

Nah, mari kita langsung saja mulai FFnya ^^

tolong tetap beri saya review anda *bow*

.

.

Oke, tanpa banyak bacot, mari kita langsung saja.

.

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

.

.

I TOLD YOU BEFORE!

.

.

IF YOU HATE YAOI, BETTER IF U NOT READ MY FIC!

.

.

RAICHI

.

Tubuh itu terbangun dari tidurnya. Pening mendera kepalanya. Wajahnya mengelilingi sekitarnya, ia hanya menghela nafas.

"Ternyata….kejadian kemarin bukan mimpi. Buktinya, aku masih di tempat Kris-ge…." Bisiknya. Dia adalah Huang Zi Tao, namja manis yang kemarin menjadi tumbal Examinus, penjaga Ramandu. Nama asli dari Examinus adalah Wu Yi Fan, atau yang di panggil Kris. Dan kemarin malam, sepanjang malam, mereka habiskan dengan ciuman lembut.

"Pagi, Baby. Kau sudah bangun rupanya?" Sapa sebuah suara yang mendekati tempat tidur itu dan memeluknya dari belakang. Tao hanya memasang senyum manisnya.

"Ne, pagi ge. Iya, aku sudah bangun." Ucap Tao sambil memasang senyum manisnya. Kris duduk di tempat tidur itu lalu mengecup mesra bibir Tao. Tao hanya pasrah. Ya, pasrah. Karna dia sudah menjadi milik Kris seutuhnya. Jadi, dia harus membiarkan apapun yang Kris lakukan di tubuhnya.

"Kau mau sarapan?" Tanya Kris lembut sambil membelai wajah Tao. Tao hanya tersenyum kecil. Biasanya, pagi ini dia akan sarapan roti dari café kakaknya. Ah, padahal baru sebentar, tapi dia sudah merindukan tempat tinggalnya dan merindukan kakak serta segalanya.

"Aku…. Sedang tidak begitu berselera.." jawab Tao yang menunduk. Kris mengambil wajah manis itu dan mengarahkannya kewajahnya. Kris menatap mata indah Tao. Di sana, terlihat gurat kesedihan yang mendalam dari Tao. Dan Kris sadari itu.

"Ah! Aku tau apa yang akan membuatmu berselera dan bersemangat! Kau tunggu di sini, ne?" ucap Kris yang langsung turun dari tempat tidur dan langsung melesat menuju ke sebuah tempat.

"Mau..kemana yah?" Tanya Tao pada dirinya sendiri. Dia melihat Kris yang terlihat buru-buru. "Mungkin dia ada urusan." Ucap Tao. Dia menatap ke arah kolam yang berada di tengah ruangan besar itu. Perlahan dia mendekati air itu dan meminumnya.

Senyum lembut, terukir di bibirnya. Air wajahnya yang awalnya tidak bersemangat mulai merasa nyaman.

.

.

.

Sementara itu, di sebuah café di desa Ramandu terlihat agak sepi. Seorang namja manis terlihat sedih dan kurang bersemangat. Itu semua terlihat dari pancaran kesedihan yang terlihat jelas di matanya.

KLING!

Namja itu menoleh ke arah pintu.

"Selamat datang." Sapa namja yang bernama Xi Luhan itu kepada seorang pembeli yang agak..misterius dan…aneh? Lihat saja penampilan namja yang sedang berdiri di depan Luhan ini!

Berpakaian serba hitam dan menggunakan topi koboy berwarna hitam yang hampir menutupi wajahnya juga kepalanya.

"Ehm….saya mau bertanya sebentar. Apa betul di sini café, kakak dari Huang Zi Tao?" Tanya namja itu. Luhan terbelak kaget mendengar pertanyaan namja misterius ini.

"A..ah..iya…ada apa memangnya?" Tanya Luhan hati-hati. Temannya Tao, ya? Itulah pertanyaan Luhan di batinnya.

"Ah. Bukan. Uhmm….kira-kira..dia suka roti seperti apa di sini?" Tanya namja itu. Luhan hanya tersenyum kecil sambil menatap roti dengan selai stroberry. Matanya menatap sendu dan penuh rindu dengan roti stroberry yang sangat di sukai oleh adiknya itu.

"Dia…menyukai roti ini…ah…aku jadi merindukannya." Ucap Luhan. Namja itu tertegun mendengarnya.

"Aku minta roti ini 4 buah, ya? Tolong di bungkus." Ucap namja itu. Luhan segera membungkus 4 buah roti itu dengan cekatan.

"Silahkan tuan." Ucap Luhan yang memberikan 1 bungkus yang berisi 4 potong roti stroberry itu. Namja itu mengambilnya dan memberikan uangnya.

Luhan memasukkan ke dalam laci kasirnya. Namja misterius itu berlalu pergi.

Saat tangannya menyentuh kenop pintu, dia berbalik.

"Tao….juga pasti merindukanmu. Dia aman dan baik-baik saja denganku, tolong lupakan dia. Permisi." Ucap namja itu. Luhan terbelak mendengarnya. Saat dia pergi, Luhan melihat sekilas, rambut pirang terang yang indah yang di miliki oleh namja misterius yang Luhan tidak tahu siapa dia.

Segera Luhan berlari menuju pintu.

Niatnya ingin menanyai namja itu tentang Tao. Saat dia sudah ada di luar café, dia bingung. Namja itu sudah hilang.

"Tao…..jeongmal bogoshippoyo, Baby Panda…" ucap Luhan yang tak terasa, setitik cairan di matanya turun dan membasahi wajah putih mulus milik Luhan ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Terlihat sesosok tubuh namja cantik yang sedang termenung di depan kolam itu. Iris dark choco miliknya masih terlihat sendu.

Huang Zi Tao kini merindukan Luhan-gegenya dan Ramandu.

"Aku…rindu..dengan mereka.." bisiknya.

"Annyeong, Baby." Sapa sebuah suara. Seketika, Tao berbalik dan melihat Kris yang membawakan makanan untuk mereka.

…Hey…rasanya roti itu mirip dengan..

"Aku bawakan sarapan kesukaanmu, Baby." Ucap Kris sambil tersenyum tampan. Tao semakin yakin dengan tebakannya.

"Ini…ini roti buatan kakakku…?" Tanya Kris yang terasa tidak terlalu percaya. Kris mengangguk sambil tersenyum cerah. Dia yakin, Tao-nya ini pasti akan bersemangat kalau memakan roti buatan Luhan.

"Aku ke Ramandu untuk membawakan roti kesukaanmu. Sekarang, makanlah Baby." Ucap Kris yang mulai melahap roti itu. Tao memandangi roti itu. Rasanya dia ingin menangis, tapi dia tidak mau. Akhirnya dia makan saja roti itu. Rasa rindu dengan Ramandu dan hyung beserta hidupnya mulai menerpanya ketika satu suapan masuk ke mulutnya dan mulai dia kunyah.

"Gege…." Panggil Tao ketika Tao sudah selesai menelan satu satu suapan itu. Kris menoleh.

"Nde? Ada apa, Baby?"

"Apa…apa aku bisa pulang ke Ramandu? Aku….merindukan Luhan-gege dan..…hidupku…" bisik Tao sambil menunduk. Kris berdiri. Seketika, emosi di dadanya langsung membakarnya. Roti yang tadinya dia nikmati dia letakkan begitu saja.

"TIDAK! Kau sudah jadi milikku! Aku tidak akan melepasmu Tao! Aku tidak mau mantra ini menghancurkanku karna tidak merasakan cinta! APA KAU LUPA?! AKU MENCINTAIMU! DAN AKU TIDAK AKAN MEMBIARKANMU PERGI! KARNA AKU MENCINTAIMU! KAU PAHAM, TAO?!" bentak Kris marah lalu pergi meninggalkan Tao. Tao hanya menangis.

"Hiks…aku merindukanmu..Luhannie-ge …aku ingin bebas." Bisik Tao. Dia memang menyukai Kris, mencintainya malah!, tapi dia tidak ingin seperti ini. Di kurung, dan tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Bagaikan di dalam sangkar.

.

.

.

Kris kini berada dipuncak sebuah gunung. Matanya tertuju pada makan ayahnya, ibunya dan keluarga besarnya.

"Aish..Dad..aku ini kenapa..kenapa aku bisa membentak seseorang yang aku cintai..?" bisik Kris yang merutuki dirinya sambil mengacak rambutnya perlahan.

"Bagaimana ini..bagaimana kalau membenciku karena membentaknya?! Aigo, aku bodoh sekali.." bisik Kris frustasi.

Kris memejamkan matanya sambil menikmati semilir angin lembut.

Seketika, Kris membuka matanya. Sebuah ide terlintas dikepalanya.

"Aku akan minta maaf dengan Tao! Aku akan membuatkan kejutan untuk minta maaf dengannya. Iya! Dan aku tahu, apa yang harus aku lakukan..!" ucap Kris semangat. Kris mengeluarkan sayapnya dan dengan sekali kepakkan, tubuh Kris terangkat.

Kris segera terbang menuju hutan yang ada digunung makam keluarga besarnya itu. yang Kris incar ada sebuah Lily putih dengan nama Moon Light. Lily istimewa yang hanya mekar setiap 5 tahun sekali. Akan mekar setiap malam bulan purnama.

Istimewanya, ketika mekar, bunga itu akan bersinar terang berwarna putih. seperti cahaya bulan purnama. Kelopaknya akan bersinar dan mengeluarkan aroma lembut. Bunga ini akan layu ketika 2 minggu setelah mekarnya. Karna itu, Kris tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan emas ini!

Dan tahun ini, adalah tahun mekarnya. Lily itu akan mekar malam ini.

Sesampainya dihutan itu, dia terbang dengan cepat menuju sebuah tempat. Padang bunga Lily Moon Light.

Lily itu agak susah dicari, karna tempatnya yang persis ditengah hutan dan harus melewati jurang dalam.

Kris sudah sampai disana.

Benar perhitungan Kris. Bunga nya sedang menguncup dan siap mekar malam ini. Kris segera mengambil bunga-bunga Lily itu. jangan semuanya, karna itu tidak baik. Kris mengambil secukupnya untuk recananya.

.

.

.

Tao terlihat tertidur karna lelah menangis. Kris baru pulang sambil membawa banyak sekali Lily itu. Kris mendekati Tao yang tertidur. Manis sekali. Wajah polos dengan mata panda yang indah. Kris terseyum.

Kris meletakkan tangannya didahi Tao. Kris membaca sebuah mantra. Membisiskkannya hingga hanya Krislah yang bisa mendengar.

Tak lama, sebuah cahaya berwarna biru menyinari telapak tangan Kris. Kris mengangkat tangannya lalu tersenyum lembut.

"Aku ingin, kau tidur sebentar hingga hanya aku yang membangunkanmu.." ucap Kris sambil tersenyum.

Kris memulai pekerjaannya.

.

.

.

.

Night, 19:23 PM

.

.

Kris memandang hasil karyanya. Kris tersenyum sambil mengangguk puas.

"Aku harap…dia mau memaafkanku..dan menerima perasaanku.." bisik Kris. Kris berjalan mendekati tempat tidur. Kris mendekati tubuh Tao yang tertidur akibat sihirnya.

"Baby..bangunlah.." bisik Kris. Kris mengangkat kepalanya. Tak lama, Tao membuka matanya sambil mengerjapkan matanya.

"Huam..aku tidur nyenyak sekali..EH?! K..Kris-gege..dui bu qi..a..aku ketiduran.." ucap Tao takut-takut. Kris tersenyum.

"Sudahlah, kau tidak salah. Aku yang harusnya minta maaf karena sudah membentakmu. Karena itu..aku menyiapkan ini..tutup matamu, Tao" ucap Kris. Kris menepuk tangannya dua kali dan seketika gelap.

"Ge…kenapa gelap sekali..~? apa aku sudah boleh membuka mataku?" tanya Tao yang masih menutup matanya. Kris tersenyum.

"Kau boleh membuka matamu sekarang." Ucap Kris. Tao membuka tangan dan matanya.

Seketika, Tao menatap takjub penuh kekaguman dan sedikit tidak percaya. Ruangan itu gelap sekali. Tapi, bukan itu yang membuatnya terpanah!

Walau ruangan itu gelap, dinding ruangan itu dipenuhi beribu kelopak Lily yang ditaburkan dan diletak disetiap sudut ruangan juga di langit-langit. Seakan malam yang gelap dan dipenuhi bintang. Belum cukup sampai disitu. Lily putih dengan jumlah yang banyak dibentuk menjadi sebuah bulan purnama. Ditambah lagi, Lily itu bersinar terang. Hingga nampak seperti bulan sungguhan.

Kolam yang ada ditengah itu juga dihiasi dengan bunga lily yang jumlahnya tidak terlalu banyak dan mengapung disana.

Wangi Lily yang lembut dan segar disaat bersamaan masuk ke indra penciuman keduanya. Begitu sempurna.

"Kris-ge..a..aku.." Tao tidak mampu berucap apapun. Ini begitu indah. Dia merasa kalau dia sedang diluar sekarang. Kris tersenyum. Kris menangkup wajah Tao dan mengarahkannya ke wajahnya.

"Kau mau memaafkanku?" tanya Kris dengan nada lembut. Tao tersenyum lalu mengangguk.

"Ne..aku memaafkanmu..Kris-gege.." bisik Tao lembut. Kris menatap mata indah dark choco milik Tao. Begitu sempurna.

"Benarkah?" tanya Kris lagi. Tao mengangguk lembut. Senyum sempurna yang murni dan tidak dibuat-buat. Dan Kris akui, dia menyukai itu.

"Aku menyukai ini ge..kau sangat hebat.." bisik Tao. Kris tersenyum.

"Tao, lihatlah kelangit-langit." Ucap Kris. Tao menatap heran dengan senyumnya. Tao mengikuti ucapan Kris. Mata Tao menatap langit-langit. Kris tersenyum lalu menjentikkan jarinya.

Entah sejak kapan, ratusan kunang-kunang ada disana. Tao bahkan terkejut sekali. Tao melihat Kris. Kris terus menyuruh Tao melihat ke langit-langit. Tao menatap ke langit-langit yang terlihat seperti langit sungguhan itu. Ratusan kunang-kunang itu membentuk sebuah hati. Berkelap-kelip indah seperti bintang sungguhan. Kris sudah menutup mulutnya. Takjub dan begitu tersentuh.

Kris menepuk tangannya sekali. Lalu, ratusan kunang-kunang lain datang dan membentuk sebuah tulisan.

'WO AI NI. AKU MENCINTAIMU, HUANG ZI TAO.' Kris tersenyum lembut karna sihirnya berhasil menyihir ribuan kunang-kunang didesa dan diseluruh hutan.

Tao menitikkan air matanya. Senyum tak pernah lepas diwajah manisnya itu.

Kembali, Kris menepukkan tangannya. Sisa kunang-kunang itu membentuk tulisan lain.

'MAUKAH KAU MENERIMA CINTAKU? DAN MEMBIARKAN TUHAN YANG MENGHAPUSNYA..?'

Tao semakin mengalirkan airmatanya. Tao menatap Kris lalu tersenyum sambilmengangguk. Tubuhnya refleks memeluk Kris erat.

"Gege..wo ai ni…aku juga mencintaimu..aku menerimamu..Kris-gege.." bisik Tao. Kris memeluk erat Tao.

Kris bisa merasakan, sihir Examinus didalam tubuhnya hangat dan nyaman. Artinya, sihir ini mulai merasakan perasaan manusia yang kuat, yaitu cinta.

Kedua wajah mereka bertemu. Tersenyum satu sama lain.

Keduanya entah sejak kapan mulai berciuman. Ciuman hangat yang semakin membuat sihir ditubuh Kris menyuruhnya untuk merasakan lebih perasaan itu. mengisi sihirnya yang lapar akan perasaan manusia yang kuat itu.

"Ngh…aku..mencintaimu..mnh..Kris-ge.." bisik Tao disela ciuman mereka. Kris tersenyum dalam ciuman itu.

"Hm..me too..My Panda..You are MINE.." bisik Kris lalu menujukan ciumannya menuju leher Tao. Tao mendesah kecil ketika bibir Kris yang dingin menyentuh kulitnya.

"Angh..~ K..kris-ge.." bisik Tao yang sedikit mendesah.

Desahan dan erangan mulai terdengar jelas diruangan itu.

Ruangan gelap penuh cahaya Lily Moon Light, kunang-kunang dan Tuhan adalah saksi dari gambaran cinta mereka.

Tubuh yang berusaha memuaskan pasangannya, kata cinta itu dan sebagainya.

Mungkin kalian pikir, ini berlebihan untuk seorang Examinus.

Kalian mungkin mengecap, makhluk terkutuk bernama Examinus, tidak pantas dicintai atau mencintai seseorang.

Kalian salah, Examinus sangat pantas untuk mendapatkan perasaan manusia yang begitu indah dan penuh warna itu.

.

.

.

.

"Kris-ge, kapan kau menyiapkan semua ini..?" tanya Tao sambil tersenyum. Tao bersandar pada dada bidang Kris. Keduanya menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kepala tempat tidur setelah melakukan aktivitas 'you-know-what-i-mean'. Keadaan tubuh keduanya naked dan hanya ditutupi dengan selimut tebal yang hangat dan nyaman itu.

"Aku menyiapkannya tadi siang. Apa Baby-ku ini menyukainya?" tanya Kris lembut sambil mengelus lembut rambut dan wajah Tao. Tao memeluk manja Kris sambil mengangguk.

"Sangat. Aku suka sekali..kau sangat romantic, ge.." puji Tao dengan rona pink dibibirnya. Kris tersenyum.

"Aku senang kalau My Panda menyukainya.." bisik Kris.

"Huam~~" Tao menguap. Lelah setelah melakukan aktivitas 'itu'. kalian tahu? Ini sudah jam 23:14 PM. Sudah sangat larut.

"Kau mengantuk, sebaiknya kita tidur." Ucap Kris sambil tersenyum menatap Tao. Tao juga tersenyum sambil mengangguk.

Keduanya berbaring dan tetap saling berpelukan. Hangat, nyaman dan penuh perasaan keduanya.

"Selamat malam Panda.." ucap Kris. Tao tersenyum.

"Hm~ selamat malam, Ge..Have a nice dream.." bisik Tao yang mulai memejamkan matanya. Kris menjentikkan jarinya. Kembali melakukan sihir.

Seketika, seluruh Lily dan kunang-kunang itu pergi, entah kemana. Hingga yang tersisa hanyalah 5 buah Lily di langit-langit ruangan itu sebagai penerang.

Kris memeluk Tao erat dan mulai memejamkan matanya.

Membiarkan alam mimpi membuainya.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Gyahahaha~~~ otte~? Jelek gak~? Aku gak bakat bikin hal romantic -_-

Dan, minal aidin buat yeorobeun, yah~ XD.

Mohon maaf lahir batin ^^.

Akhir kata, mind to review?

No flame, no bash, no silent readers ^^


	5. Chapter 5

Title : My Panda

Author : Raichi Lee SangJin ELF

Rated : T

Pairing : KrisTao/TaoRis, HunHan

Genre : Romance and Fantasy

DISC : para cast hanyalah milik tuhan YME, orang tua, dan SM Ent. Saya hanya pinjam mereka untuk membuat fantasy saya menjadi terwujud di FF ini.

Summary : sebuah perjanjian didesa kecil dengan makhluk penjaga desa yang dianggap sang malaikat kematian. IT'S YAOI! TAORIS/KRISTAO IS HERE! HUNHAN IS HERE TOO

Let's check it out, Chingudeul and Yeorebeun~!

**Warning : BL/ BoysLove/Shonen Ai. Miss typo(s), alur terlalu dipaksakan, gaje, bikin mual, EYD yang ngasal. I told you before, if you hate YAOI or IF You HATE me, better if you don't read my fanfic, okay?**

Author's note : annyeong ^^. Kembali lagi dengan saya, Rai.

GYAAA~!

Annyeong annyeong XD.

Maafkan diriku telat update U.U

Soalnya, akhir2 ini sibuk gak ketulungan. Saking sibuknya sampe lupa dimana suka ngeletak kaos kaki #abaikan.

Maafkan Rai kali ini, Rai gak bisa bales ripiu satu2. Habisnya, Rai ngebut bikin ini FF. tapi, Rai janji chap depan, Rai akan balas semuanya. Janji XD.

Nah, mari kita langsung saja mulai FFnya ^^

tolong tetap beri saya review anda *bow*

.

.

Oke, tanpa banyak bacot, mari kita langsung saja.

.

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

.

.

I TOLD YOU BEFORE!

.

.

IF YOU HATE YAOI, BETTER IF U NOT READ MY FIC!

.

.

RAICHI

.

Dua sosok tubuh namja sedang menikmati sarapan di salah satu sofa. Bunga-bunga yang di tata entah menghilang ke mana.

"Kris-gege, hari ini….aku ingin masak masakan khas Ramandu. Bolehkah? Jadi…aku mau berbelanja di pasar di Ramandu. Di sana, segala jenis bahan ada di sana..jadi..bolehkah?" tanya Tao takut-takut dan terlihat berharap. Kris-gege yang dia maksud adalah namja yang resmi menjadi namjachingunya kemarin. Kris terlihat berpikir.

"Baiklah, tapi….kau tidak boleh meminta pulang ke Ramandu. Arraseo?" pasti Kris. Tao hanya mengangguk. Kemarin, Tao sudah bertekad untuk akan terus menemani Kris. Dan perlahan akan berusaha melupakan Ramandu dan hyung yang dia sayangi. Hyung yang hanya satu-satunya telah menjadi keluarganya.

"Ne." hanya itulah yang di ucapkan oleh Tao pada akhirnya.

.

.

Setelah keduanya selesai, kini Kris dan Tao mulai bersiap. Keduanya sudah mengenakan pakaian yang tidak terlalu mencurigakan. Tao bahkan sudah di sihir oleh Kris agar wajahnya tidak miripTao, matanya tetap sama. Indah berwarna darkchoco dan tetap panda.

"Nah, ayo kita pergi." Ajak kris sambil menggandeng tangan Tao. Tao hanya tersenyum sambil berjalan bersama Kris.

.

.

"Uwaah! Seperti biasa! Selalu ramai~!" decak kagum Tao sambil melihat sekeliling kota yang ramai. Kini, keduanya sedang berjalan-jalan di Ramandu. Tao sudah selesai membeli keperluan yang akan di pakai untuk memasak masakan khas Ramandu yang sudah di ajarkan oleh gegenya dulu. Kris menangkap nada rindu di ucapan Tao yang terkesan polos kalau didengar sekilas. Kris hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Dia…masih merindukan Ramandu dan hidupnya yang lama, ya?." Bisik Kris di batinnya.

"Aku lelah, Ge. Istirahat sebentar,ne?." tawar Tao. Kris hanya manggut-manggut. Keduanya duduk di bangku putih di depan sebuah café yang bersebrangan dengan taman kecil. Tao sangat tahu, dia sekarang berada di depan café Luhan Gegenya dan sekaligus rumahnya. Tapi, dia sudah berjanji, kan?

"Hey, ayo kita ke sana. Aku mau mencoba minuman di sana." Ajak Kris lembut lalu menarik lembut tangan Tao. Tao hanya mengikuti sambil membawa perasaan cemas. Kalian tahu kenapa Tao cemas?

Ya…

Karna dia cemas dia tidak bisa menghapus rasa rindunya dengan Ramandu.

.

KLING!

"Selamat datang!" sapa sebuah suara namja berwajah manis. Kris hanya menunduk sedikit sambil tersenyum. Di belakangnya, Tao menatap sedih. Sinar matanya menyiratkan rasa rindu yang amat sangat pada tempat ini.

"Aku rindu di sini…aroma dan tempatnya masih saja sama…" bisik Tao.

"Permisi, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Tanya Luhan sambil memberi senyum lembut. Saat dia melihat Tao, untuk sementara, Luhan terpaku.

"Tao…? Oh! Maaf. Matamu benar-benar mirip dengan mata adikku! Ahaha. Maaf. Baiklah, mau pesan apa?" Tanya Luhan yang mengelap sedikit air matanya yang mulai akan jatuh. Tao hanya tersenyum sedih. Ya, dia sedih melihat hyungnya seperti ini.

"T emanku ini sedang rindu dengan seseorang dan sedang sedih. Bisakah kau membawakan kami minuman atau cemilan yang dapat mengobati rasa rindu itu?" Tanya Kris tetap mengeluarkan senyum manisnya. Biar bagaimanapun, Luhan adalah keluarga Tao, jadi dia akan berbaik hati dengannya. Tao hanya tersenyum sambil menatap sebuah menu.

"Stroberry paradise dan chocolate pink. Makanan itu bisa mengobatinya…dan mengingatkanku…pada sosok adikku.." bisik Luhan di akhir kalimat. Kris hanya tersenyum.

"Baiklah. Kami berdua pesan itu ya." Ucap Kris lalu kembali menarik tangan Tao yang berada di genggaman tangannya menuju tempat duduk yang berhadapan di ujung dekat jendela.

.

"Kris-ge.…kenapa kau membawaku ke sini?" Tanya Tao dengan nada sedih dan penasarannya. Dia sedih melihat gegenya seperti itu tadi.

"Aku hanya ingin mencoba hidangan di sini, Baby. Tidak apa-apa, kan?" Ucap Kris santai. Tao hanya mendunduk. Aroma khas café ini membuatnya semakin merindukan kehidupannya yang dulu.

Jujur, dia ingin bebas. Dia ingin hidup kembali di Ramandu.

Tapi….

Dia mencintai Kris gegenya. Dan Kris adalah Examinus. Dia ingin bersama Kris.

Pilihan terberatnya adalah yang dia pilih apa? Hidup bebasnya atau Kris, orang yang dia cintai? AARRGHH! Ini semakin membuatnya pedih!

"Maaf, ini pesanan anda. Semoga dinikmati." Ucap Luhan yang membawakan pesanan keduanya. Kris hanya tersenyum. Luhan berlalu. Matanya masih menatapi Tao dari jauh. Lebih tepatnya mata panda milik Tao.

Luhan tidak sadar, kalau dia adalah adiknya sendiri. Namun, karna Kris sudah menyihirnya, Luhan tidak kenal dengan Tao sekarang.

"Nah, ayo sana. Nikmati." Ucap Kris dengan nada semangatnya. Kris menyendokkan kue itu ke mulutnya. Rasanya benar-benar enak! Coklat dan stroberrynya meleleh di mulut!

Tao menyendokkan makanan itu ke mulutnya. Matanya menutup. Rasa pedih, rindu dan sesak menyelimuti dadanya. Kris tahu dan bahkan bisa merasakannya. Tapi, dia berusaha tidak mau tahu apa yang Tao rasakan saat ini.

Kalian pikir, kenapa dia mau membawa Tao ke café Luhan?

Karna….

dia ingin mengetes Tao.

Dia ingin tahu, apa benar Tao sudah melupakan Ramandu dan gegenya?

Dan dia sudah dapatkan jawabannya.

Tao belum bisa jauh. Dia masih ingin bebas. Walau perasaan bersalah menyelimuti Kris, dia harus mengabaikannya. Egonya mengatakan, kalau dia tidak boleh membebaskan Tao ke Ramandu. Selain karna Kris sangat mencintainya, bila dia membebaskan Tao secara Cuma-Cuma, dia bisa hancur. Tidak akan ada lagi yang namanya Examinus, dan Kris tidak mau itu terjadi.

Kini keduanya masih terpaku di sana.

Bahkan saat cake keduanya hampir habis. Kris masih setia menatapi wajah Tao yang manis. Senyum lembut terukir di wajah tampan milik Kris. Tao masih sibuk menekuk kepalanya. Kembali Kris menikmati cake itu. Kris masih berkutat dengan pikirannya.

KLING!

Terlihat seorang namja tampan dengan wajah khas evil masuk ke café itu. Matanya langsung menatap Luhan dan mengecup bibirnya sekilas. Tao yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Sudah lama sekali…" ucapnya pelan, namun bisa di dengar oleh Kris.

"Lama?" Tanya Kris untuk memastikan pendengarannya. Tao mengangguk sambil meminum sedikit minumannya.

"Aku sudah lama tidak melihat kejadian ini….tiap Sehun-ah datang ke sini, dia selalu dengan setia mendampingi gegeku. Mengecupnya dan selalu mengatakan "Saranghae" atau "Wo Ai Ni" secara berulang-ulang. Hari ini juga sama. Menghibur gegeku…" ucap Tao yang berusaha menahan tangisnya. Kris hanya menunduk. Dia paham perasaan Tao.

"Baby…" ucap Kris pelan. Tao masih tersenyum pahit mengenang kisah hidupnya dulu.

"Dan kau tahu, Kris-ge? Sehun-ah… selalu melindungi gegeku… aku tidak bisa membantu Sehun-ah untuk melindungi hyungku….karna aku…sudah tidak lagi di sampingnya…" bisik Tao sambil memejamkan matanya. Kris tahu, Tao pasti sedang berusaha mencurahkan isi hatinya dengan Kris. Lekas, Kris berdiri dan menggaet tangan Tao.

"Ayo kita pulang." Ucap Kris. Walau nadanya tenang, terdengar nada sedih, marah, kecewa dan menyesal di dalam nadanya. Tapi, Tao tidak tahu sama sekali. Keduanya berjalan menuju pintu. Saat di sana, Tao memberikan senyum lembut untuk gegenya. Lalu dia kembali berjalan menuju rumah Kris-gege, sang Examinus.

.

.

.

"Aku pergi dulu, ne? aku akan kembali malam nanti. Aku ada urusan." Pamit Kris. Tao hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

Kris pergi menuju suatu tempat. Tao menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk membersihkan tempat ini, dan menyiapkan makan malam.

Setelah selesai merapihkan, Tao hanya tinggal memasak.

Tao mulai memasak. Masakannya sudah hampir jadi, tinggal menunggu ayam panggangnya jadi, dan adonan rotinya mengembang. Dia bisa bersantai sambil menunggu semuanya jadi.

Sambil itu, Tao berjalan menuju keluar dapur. Ruangan itu sudah bersih kembali.

Tao duduk di salah satu sofa dan mulai bersantai di sana. Saat duduk, tidak sengaja matanya menangkap secarik kertas yang ada di bawah sofa yang bersebrangan dengan sofa yang dia duduki. Segera, Tao dekati dan dia tarik dengan lembut kertas itu.

"Apa..ini?" Tanya Tao sambil menatapi kertas itu. Kertas ini…agak aneh. Dari umurnya saja, sepertinya kertas ini sudah sangat sangat tua. Di kertas itu terdapat peta yang menuju tempat lain. Tao penasaran. Dia berbalik dan melihat dapurnya. Sepertinya tidak apa-apa dia tinggal sebentar. Dia begitu penasaran dengan peta ini.

Akhirnya, Tao berjalan menuju keluar. Dia berjalan lewat tepian, supaya tidak jatuh.

.

.

Setelah sampai di pinggir, Tao mulai membaca peta itu. Peta itu menggunakan huruf jaman dahulu, Tao tahu itu. Dan dia bisa membacanya.

Kalian bertanya kenapa Tao bisa membacanya?

Itu di karnakan, saat dia dan gegenya masih kecil, dia pernah di ajarkan cara membaca huruf kuno dengan Nicolai. Dan kini, ilmu ajaran Nicolai memang sangat berguna.

"Pada alam…aku meminta….. supaya memperlihatkan yang tidak terlihat di sini menjadi terlihat dan kasat mata…" baca Tao yang membaca peta itu. Tiba-tiba, sebuah jalan setapak terlihat. Tao saja sampai kaget melihatnya. Lalu kembali, Tao membaca peta itu.

"Putih..? apa maksudnya ini? Cih! Kenapa kalimat selanjutnya hilang hurufnya sih?!" decak Tao. Dia melihat jalan setapak itu. Ada batu bundar yang berwarna putih dan hitam. Tao mengambil sebuah batu kecil dan melemparkannya ke arah batu setapak berwarna hitam. Dan batu itu tiba-tiba menghilang di sedot dengan batu setapak hitam. Tao seketika langsung paham maksud kata 'putih' di kertas itu!

Maksudnya adalah, bila kita berjalan, pilihlah jalan berwarna putih! jangan yang hitam!

Segera, Tao mencoba menapaki jalan berwarna putih. Putih dan hitam itu selang seling. Jadi, Tao harus melompati dan harus berhati-hati.

.

.

Setelah agak lama, Tao sampai pada pusat hutan. Pusat hutan itu luas dan berbentuk bundar. Di sana, di kelilingi rerimbunan pohon. Kembali Tao membaca peta itu.

"Aku berjanji….tidak akan memperlihatkan..pada siapapun rahasia kami…rahasia para pelindung Ramandu… perlihatkanlah tempat kami…tempat berlindung kami, wahai alam…" baca Tao yang sedikit tak percaya pada tulisan kuno yang tertera di kertas itu.

Tiba-tiba, sebuah cahaya menyilaukan bersinar terang sekali di depan Tao. Tao sampai menutup matanya ketika cahaya itu datang. Saat Tao membuka matanya, dia terbelak pada apa yang dia lihat sekarang!

Sebuah rumah!

Bukan itu saja yang membuatnya tidak percaya! Rumah itu khas Ramandu. Tapi kesannya sedikit lebih modern. Tao mendekati rumah itu. Dia menaiki tiga tangga menuju rumah itu. Tangannya gemetar menyentuh pintu itu. Pintu itu terbuka dengan sendirinya.

"Pe..permisi…" ucap Tao. Matanya menyusuri ruangan itu. Rapi sekali! Bahkan sebutir debupun di sana tidak ada! Jarring laba-laba juga tidak ada! Tao melangkah masuk ke rumah itu. Di sana, sebuah kenyataan siapa pemilik rumah itu membuatnya tidak percaya!

Rumah itu milik Kris!

Terlihat di sana, sebuah lukisan berukuran cukup besar. Lukisan itu adalah potret yang terlihat sudah agak lama. Namun tetap terlihat seperti baru dan bahkan terlihat sangat bersih.

Di sana, terlihat kedua orangtua Kris dan Kris sendiri yang tersenyum lembut dengan balutan Tuxedo hitam dengan dasi panjang berwarna merah. Rambut pirangnya yang terlihat indah.

Terlihat dikiri Kris, seorang namja berumur yang terlihat tampan walau sudah termakan umur. Namja itu berwajah tegas, namun juga lembut disaat bersamaan. Tao yakin, dia adalah ayah Kris. Karna, rambut pitrang miliknya terlihat sama seperti Kris.

Kris dan ayahnya mengapit seorang yeoja cantik yang duduk ditengah keduanya yang berdiri. Yeoja cantik itu tersenyum lembut penuh wibawa. Dengan rambut hitam sedikit coklat miliknya yang panjang. Yeoja cantik dengan mata biru gelapnya yang indah. Yeoja cantik itu terlihat lembut dan pasti menyenangkan.

"Permisi…" ucap sebuah suara. Tao yang tadinya sedang memperhatikan lukisan itu terkejut dan menoleh.

Disana, dia mendapati sesuatu yang membuatnya sedikit terkaget.

Seorang ELF rumah.

Kalian kenal ELF rumah? ELF semacam peri. ELF ini berwajah seperti boneka. Begitu imut dan menggemaskan. Tingginya hanya setinggi 50 cm. Dengan rambut ikal panjang berwarna pirangnya, mata berwarna merah mawar, kulit putih susunya dan gaun renda yang membuatnya layaknya boneka. Di pipi sebelah kanan milik ELF itu tergambar sebuah kelopak bunga Lily.

Menururt cerita Nicolai, hanya seorang master penyihir terhebat yang bisa memanggil ELF dari dunia Bunga.

Tao terkejut melihatnya.

"Hallo..namaku Daphine la Glochus, panggil saja aku Daphine atau Daph. Aku adalah penjaga rumah milik Master Wu." Ucapnya sambil membungkuk ala putri cantik yang anggun. "Kau kekasih Master muda Kris?" tanya ELF bernama Daphine itu to the point. Tao terkejut.

"Ba..bagaimana kau bisa tahu..?" tanya Tao. ELF bernama Daphine itu hanya tersenyum.

"Ketika anda membaca mantera itu, aku langsung terbangun dari tidurku. Dan ketika kau menyentuh kenop pintu, aku sudah merasakan kau sudah ditandai dengan Master Kris.." ucap Daphine sambil tersenyum manis. Tao hanya kaget sendiri.

"Ma..maksudmu…?" tanya Tao memastikan. Apa jangan-jangan dia sudah tahu kalau Tao dan Kris pernah melakukan…GYAAA!

"Sari tubuh Master Kris sudah mengalir ditubuhmu..dan..membentuk sesuatu yang dikatakan manusia cinta." Ucap Daphine sambil tersenyum manis. Tao sudah memerah padam.

"Aish…" ucap Tao. Tao melihat sekelilingnya lalu melihat Daphine. "Bisakah kau ceritakan padaku..sesuatu tentang mengapa Kris-gege bisa menjadi Examinus?" tanya Tao. Daphine tersenyum.

"Aku melihat Master Kris sudah menceritakannya. Matamu yang memberitahukan denganku. Aku akan menceritakan sedikit tentang hal fatal bila menjadi Examinus." Ucap Daphine. Daphine mempersilahkan Tao untuk duduk.

"Jadi..ceritakanlah.." ucap Tao. Daph hanya menghela nafas.

"Sebetulnya…sihir ditubuh Examinus begitu lapar dan begitu membahayakan. Master terus bertahan dengan menghisap jiwa dan kebahagiaan tumbal-tumbalnya. Sebetulnya, itu tidaklah bertahan lama. Cara agar sihir Examinus ditubuhnya tidak lagi lapar, atau mungkin hilang adalah dengan cara harus menemukan cinta yang begitu berarti untuknya…tetapi..kalau dia melepaskan cinta yang dia dapat dengan perasaan sedih, dan terpaksa tersenyum, sihir Examinus akan menghancurkannya." Jelas Daph. Tao menunduk sedih.

"A..aku mengerti sekarang." Ucap Tao. Daph tersenyum.

"Aku senang mendengarnya.." ucap Daph.

"Daph, sepertinya aku harus kembali. Terima kasih sudah menceritakannya denganku." Ucap Tao. Tao berdiri lalu berbalik. Daph hanya tersenyum lembut.

Tao berlari lagi menuju tempat tinggalnya bersama Kris.

.

.

.

DI TEMPAT HunHan

.

.

Seorang namja cantik sedang melamun di meja bartendernya.

Matanya menatap kosong ke luar jendela yang memperlihatkan orang-orang yang sibuk berlalu lalang karna sebentar lagi akan hujan. Namja ini adalah Xi Luhan. Gege angkat dari Huang Zi Tao.

"Hyung, kau melamun lagi?" Tanya sebuah suara. Namja yang memanggil Luhan. Luhan menoleh dan tersenyum kecil. Hari ini, Sehun menginap di tempatnya.

"Nde? Ada apa Sehunnie?" Tanya Luhan lembut sambil tersenyum lembut pastinya. Sehun hanya menghela nafas.

"Merindukan Tao, ne?" Tanya Sehun. Luhan menunduk sedih, lalu mengangguk kecil.

"Sangat." Balas Luhan sambil menundukan kepalanya. "Aku rindu dengan Panda kecil yang menjadi adikku satu-satunya itu, dan aku juga merindukannya yang satu-satunya keluargaku.." bisiknya. Sehun mendekati Luhan lalu memeluk Luhan

"Uljimayo…kau bisa menangis sepuasnya di pelukanku, hyung…" bisik Sehun. Luhan mulai terisak kecil.

Jujur, dia tidak mau setuju dengan keputusan kepala desa, yang seenaknya menyatakan kalau adiknyalah yang harus jadi tumbal. Dan konyolnya lagi, dia harus menyerahkannya.

Memang, saat Luhan masih kecil, penduduk Ramandu bercerita bahwa penduduk, kepala desa, dan penyihir desa sudah membuat kesepakatan, bila siapapun yang di tunjuk menjadi tumbal harus mau dan tidak boleh membantah.

"Kau tahu,Hunnie? Saat melihat pelanggan tadi, dia benar-benar mirip Tao. Mata dan senyumnya sangat mirip! Bahkan, aku seperti merasa kalau dia adalah Tao….aku begitu merindukan namdongsaengku itu, Hunnie…... sangat…" bisik Luhan pedih. Sehun tahu rasanya, sangat sangat tahu rasa sedih yang di rasakan oleh Luhan-nya saat ini. Dia hanya mengelus lembut punggung Luhan lalu berbisik.

"Kalau begitu, biarkan aku menikahimu dan kita akan membuat keluarga baru…Xi Luhan." Bisik Sehun. Luhan hanya menatap mata Sehun.

"Hunnie, jangan paksakan dirimu. Aku tahu kau sedang sibuk, dan sedang tidak punya waktu untuk memikirkan pernikahan dan meneruskan perkataan ayahmu dulu. Kau dulu pernah berjanji, akan menikahiku, tapi bila kau sudah siap dan sudah tidak sibuk lagi dan-"

"Dengarkan aku hyung, aku tahu apa yang aku lakukan. Aku yang bodoh hingga kau seperti ini! Kau sedih karna Tao yang di ambil menjadi tumbal, dan aku tidak tahu itu sama sekali! Dengar hyung, kau tahu, kan? Kalau namja atau yeoja yang menjadi tumbal harus masih suci dan belum berkeluarga?! Aku tidak mau kau menjadi tumbal berikutnya, walaupun Soo Man dan Nicolai sudah mengatakan kalau, Examinus tidak akan mengambil tumbal lagi! Aku akan menikahimu, dan melindungimu, Hyung! Percayalah padaku. Aku mencintaimu, Hyung. Sangat.." ucap Sehun yang tadi memotong perkataan Luhan. Luhan tersenyum penuh haru lalu memeluk Sehun erat.

"Nde, aku juga mencintaimu Oh Sehun." Bisik Luhan. Sehun hanya tersenyum lembut.

"Kau menerima ajakanku untuk menikah, Xi Luhan hyung?" Tanya Sehun lembut, lagi.

"Ne…kapan kita akan melangsungkannya..?" Tanya Luhan balik dengan senyum manis miliknya. Matanya menatap mata coklat gelap milik Sehun.

"Secepatnya…"

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Wkwkwkwkwk, selese part 5 XD.

Otte? Review sangat diharap.

No flame, no bash, no silent readers and no plagiat. Thx :D


	6. Chapter 6

Title : My Panda

Author : Raichi Lee SangJin ELF

Rated : T

Pairing : KrisTao/TaoRis, HunHan

Genre : Romance and Fantasy

DISC : para cast hanyalah milik tuhan YME, orang tua, dan SM Ent. Saya hanya pinjam mereka untuk membuat fantasy saya menjadi terwujud di FF ini.

Summary : sebuah perjanjian didesa kecil dengan makhluk penjaga desa yang dianggap sang malaikat kematian. IT'S YAOI! TAORIS/KRISTAO IS HERE! HUNHAN IS HERE TOO

Let's check it out, Chingudeul and Yeorebeun~!

**Warning : BL/ BoysLove/Shonen Ai. Miss typo(s), alur terlalu dipaksakan, gaje, bikin mual, EYD yang ngasal. I told you before, if you hate YAOI or IF You HATE me, better if you don't read my fanfic, okay?**

Author's note : annyeong ^^. Kembali lagi dengan saya, Rai.

GYAAA~!

Annyeong annyeong XD.

Maafkan diriku telat update U.U

Rai benar-benar minta maaf sama Readers. Rai sibuk banget smpe susah mau lanjut fic ini. Rai jg mau minta maaf karna Rai akhirnya gak lagi bales Ripiu kalian semua. Jeongmal mianhamnida *bow*

Rai ngebut lanjut semua fic, karna banyak yang nagih lewat sms. Dan Rai jg benar-benar minta maaf karna Rai gak bales, factor pertama adalah Rai lagi sekarat pulsa. Lagi penghematan XD

Untuk yang nagih fic A Panda From Chinase, Monster sama My Star Huang Zi Tao, Rai akan update secepatnya XD.

Nah, mari kita langsung saja mulai FFnya ^^

tolong tetap beri saya review anda *bow*

.

.

Oke, tanpa banyak bacot, mari kita langsung saja.

.

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

.

.

I TOLD YOU BEFORE!

.

.

IF YOU HATE YAOI, BETTER IF U NOT READ MY FIC!

.

.

RAICHI

.

Tao terlihat sedang mengagumi wajah tidur Kris.

Tao tersenyum lembut sambil sesekali tertawa kecil melihat Kris yang wajahnya tenang. Berbeda ketika berubah menjadi Examinus.

"Mendapat pemandangan menyenangkan, eoh?" tanya Kris. Tao kaget. Kris membuka matanya lalu menatap wajah manis Tao. "Morning My panda." Sapa Kris. Tao tersenyum.

"Tidak juga." Ujar Tao sambil tersenyum. Kris menyeringai kecil.

"Really, Baby?" tanya Kris yang mengecup ujung hidung Tao yang mancung. Wajah Tao sudah merona manis. "See? kau bahkan tidak bisa berbohong, sayang." Ucap Kris sambil tersenyum.

"Aku benci gege!" ucap Tao sambil mempoutkan bibirnya. Imut sekali.

"I love you too, Baby." Ucap Kris lalu memeluk Tao erat. Tao juga balas memeluk Kris.

"Ge~ ayo kita makan kare! Kau bantu aku memasak." Ujar Tao. Kris menatap mata panda berwarna dark choco yang selalu menyegarkan hatinya itu.

Mata yang memantulkan dirinya. Mata yang selalu ada dirinya disana. Dan dia bersyukur sudah bersama dengan pemilik mata yang mau menerima dirinya apa adanya.

"Baiklah, apapun untuk My Panda." Ucap Kris.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ya! Kris-ge, kenapa kau menangis karena hanya memotong bawang Bombay, sih?" tanya Tao kaget melihat Kris yang agak kaku memotong bawang Bombay itu.

"Aniyo, aku tidak menangis!" ucap Kris membantah lalu melihat kearah lain agar Tao tidak melihatnya. Tao malah tertawa kecil.

"Hehehe~ ayolah mengakulah~" ujar Tao sambil terkikik kecil. Kris malah mengecup bibir Tao lembut. Sedangkan Tao hanya membelakkan matanya.

"Aku sudah bilang aku tidak menangis." Ujar Kris lalu kembali memotong bawang itu.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku akan memotong bahan yang lain~" ujar Tao lalu berjalan kea rah lain dengan riang.

Kris melihat Tao sambil tersenyum.

Kris memudarkan senyumnya sambil menunduk.

"Apa benar..aku bisa melakukannya..?" bisik Kris sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Ya! Kris-ge, kalau kau pedih, lebih baik aku saja." Ujar Tao cemas. Kris membuka matanya lalu menggeleng.

"Aniyo, tidak usah. Aku juga bisa." Ujar Kris lalu kembali memotong bawang itu dengan cepat. Sementara Tao mulai sibuk dengan bahan-bahan lainnya yang harus disiapkan untuk memasak kare mereka.

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

HunHan

..

..

Sore hari yang agak mendung. Walau begitu, hangatnya udara itu tetap membuat semua orang bersemangat.

Seorang namja manis kini sedang berdiri di depan pintu sebuah rumah yang bernuansa gelap. Di sampingnya terlihat seorang lagi namja tampan yang menemani namja manis itu.

"Kau yakin Hunnie, dia akan mengabulkan permintaan ini?" Tanya namja manis yang bernama Luhan. Sehun tersenyum lembut.

"Tentu. Aku yakin, Nicolai pasti mau membantu kita. Percayalah, hyung." Ucap Sehun. Luhan mengangguk pasti lalu mulai mengetuk pintu itu.

Tok..tok tok…

Nicolai tidak membukakannya.

Tok..tok..tok..

"Ne, sebentar." Ucap sebuah suara yeoja dari dalam. Luhan mulai menghirup udara. Dia harus bisa merayu Nicolai untuk membantunya mengabulkan apa yang di ingankan Luhan menjadi terjadi.

"oh, Luhan-sshi, Sehun-sshi. Silahkan masuk." Ucap Nicolai. Keduanya masuk ke dalam rumah Nicolai dan duduk di sana.

"Eng…a..anu..Nicolai-sshi..begini..-"

"Sebentar ne? aku bawakan minuman dulu." Ucap Nicolai lalu pergi ke dalam. Luhan hanya menghela nafas. Sehun hanya mengelus punggung Luhan untuk meringankan bebannya. Luhan tadi sudah meminta dengan Sehun agar hanya Luhan saja yang berbicara.

Tak lama, Nicolai datang membawakan dua cangkir black tea. Nicolai menyuguhkannya untuk Luhan dan Sehun. Tapi keduanya enggan menyentuhnya. Mereka lebih memilih untuk segera mengucapkan permohonan mereka dengan Nicolai dan merayu Nicolai agar permohonan mereka bisa di turuti dengan Nicolai.

"Ehm..tidak usah repot-repot Nicolai-sshi.." ucap Luhan. Nicolai hanya tersenyum.

"Jadi, ada perlu apa?" Tanya Nicolai. Luhan mulai berubah tenang.

"Bisakah..kau membantu kami? Nicolai-sshi?" Tanya Sehun. Dia sudah tidak sabar.

"Apapun yang bisa aku lakukan. Memangnya bantu apa?" Tanya Nicolai. Luhan mulai memberikan seulas senyumnya.

"Besok aku dan Sehun akan menikah." Ucap Luhan dengan rona pink lembut penuh kebahagiaan yang menghiasi wajah manis milik Sungmin. Air wajah Nicolai langsung berubah senang.

"Aish jinjja?! Chukkae, Luhan-sshi. Jadi kalian ingin memintaku untuk mencari pendeta untuk acara kalian besok?" Tanya Nicolai yang nada bicaranya berubah sangat senang. Sehun mulai akan berbiacara lagi.

"Ya, dan bukan itu saja Nicolai." Ucap Sehun dengan nada serius. Nicolai mulai heran. Luhan mulai membuka suaranya.

"Kau..selalu bisa berkomunikasi dengan Examinus, bukan?…jadi..aku ingin berbicara sebentar dengan Examinus dan memintanya untuk mengizinkanku berbicara dengan Tao. Untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Aku mohon, Nicolai-sshi." Ucap Luhan sambil menunduk. Nicolai terperanjat. Bisa dia rasakan, betapa seorang Xi Luhan begitu merindukan sosok adiknya. Nicolai mulai berpikir. Dia juga susah kalau begini. Tapi, Luhan adalah namja yang mau merelakan namdongsaengnya menjadi tumbal dan adiknya sudah berjasa menjadi tumbal Examinus, Examinus juga sudah berjanji kalau dia tidak akan meminta tumbal lagi kalau Tao sudah sah menjadi tumbal dan sah menjadi milik Examinus. Mungkin, dengan cara ini, dia bisa membalasnya. Jadi setimpal, kan?

"Baiklah…aku akan berusaha. Silahkan, ke sini Luhan-sshi, Sehun-sshi." Ajak Nicolai yang mengajak Sehun dan Luhan masuk ke dalam rumah Nicolai.

Dan kini, ketiganya berada di depan sebuah pintu dengan warna hitam.

"Silahkan masuk, tuan-tuan." Ucap Nicolai yang membukakan pintu itu.

Saat pintu itu terbuka, hawa yang menekan jiwa langsung merasuki tubuh Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Keduanya merasakan betul kekuatannya.

"kalian akan terbiasa bila sudah beberapa saat di ruangan ini, tuan-tuan..…khu..khu..khu.." ucap Nicolai yang tadinya membelakangi keduanya lalu melihat keduanya. Ketika Sungmin dan Kyuhyun melihat Nicolai, Nicolai berubah menjadi mengerikan.

Mata Nicolai yang awalnya berwarna coklat menjadi berwarna merah menyala. Kulitnya yang tadinya kencang dan berwarna langsat kini menjadi hitam dan berkeriput. Hidungnya menjadi panjang dan runcing. Rambut Nicolai yang tadinya panjang sepunggung dan berwarna hitam bergelombang kini menjadi sangat panjang sampai ke lantai dan berwarna putih, seperti..sudah sangat tua. tubuh Nicolai yang tadinya tinggi dan tegap menjadi pendek dan bungkuk. Kuku Nicolai yang tadinya putih dan pendek rapi menjadi hitam, panjang dan runcing. Sangat berbeda dengan Nicolai yang tadi. Rupa Nicolai yang seperti ini…seperti..nenek sihir yang mengerikan.

Ini…apakah inilah Nicolai yang asli?

"Ahihihihhi…tuan-tuan..inilah aku yang asli. Rupaku memang selalu terlihat aslinya bila masuk ruangan ini…mukhikhikhik.. tapi itu bukanlah sebuah masalah, bukan? Khi..khik..khik.." tawa Nicolai mengerikan. Luhan dan Sehun sampai bergidik melihatnya.

"Silahkan tuan. Aku akan berusaha memanggil tuan Examinus." Ucap Nicolai. Kini, di depan Nicolai, terpampanglah sebuah cermin antik yang sama sekali tidak terpampang pantulan manusia di dalamnya. Di dalamnya hanya terlihat cahaya hitam dan ungu yang berputar.

"Wahai tuan Examinus..datanglah…jawab panggilanku.." ucap Nicolai. Luhan mulai bergidik.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara auman yang keluar dari cermin itu. Di sana, memang tidak terlihat sesosok tubuh apapun, tapi suaranya bisa terdengar. Dan entah karna memang Luhan tajam pendengarannya, di balik auman itu, terdengar suara namja yang bernyanyi kecil. ITU SUARA TAO!

"_**Ada apa, Nicolai? Kau mengganggu pagiku!"**_ ucap suara itu. Luhan dan Sehun mulai menguatkan genggaman tangan keduanya. Nicolai hanya terkikik. Kikik mengerikan

"Tuan..di sini aku bersama kakak dari tumbal Huang Zi Ta…-"

"_**MAU APA DIA?!"**_ Tanya suara itu. Luhan menundukkan kepalanya. Nicolai masih bersikap tenang.

"Dia ingin berbiacara dengan Tao-**Mu** untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Aku memohon denganmu, wahai tuan Examinus. Tolong, izinkan keduanya berbicara walau hanya beberapa menit.." ucap Nicolai. Luhan yang tadinya menunduk menjadi terangkat. Tunggu? Tao-MU? Hah?

"_**Hum….baiklah…tunggu sebentar."**_ Ucap suara itu. Luhan merasakan jantungnya berdebar. Nicolai memberi perintah untuk berdiri di depan cermin itu. Samar-samar terdengar suara keterkejutan di sana.

"_**G..Ge? Gege..? ini Luhan-Gege..?"**_ Tanya suara itu. Luhan langsung membelak kaget. Tanpa ada perintah, air matanya mengalir bahagia mendengar suara namdongsaeng yang dia sangat rindukan itu.

"Tao-ya! Yah, bagaimana kabarmu, Little Panda?" Tanya Luhan dengan nada bahagia. Air matanya mengalir deras. Tangannya menyentuh cermin itu.

"_**HUWAA~! Hyung~! Aku merindukanmu! Aku baik di sini dengan Kris-gege!" **_ucap Tao semangat. Luhan hanya bisa menangis bahagia. Namun tangis bahagia itu bercampur dengan tangis kerinduan dan penyesalannya.

"Hiks….aku merindukanmu…Little Panda..hiks.." tangis Luhan. Terdengar juga isak tangis di sana.

"_**Aku juga merindukanmu, Ge. Hiks….jeongmal bogoshippoyo, Ge. Aku juga merindukan Ramandu…."**_ Ucap Tao. Luhan hanya membiarkan air matanya mengalir.

"Tao-yah, Gege ada berita baik…" ucap Luhan sambil terus menangis.

"_**Apa itu hyung?"**_ Tanya Tao. Luhan tersenyum walau air matanyalah yang mendominasi wajahnya sekarang.

"Gege akan menikah dengan Sehun-ah besok..." ucap Luhan tersenyum. Namun lagi-lagi, air matanyalah yang mendominasi wajahnya kembali.

"_**Hiks…chukkae Gege…chukkae…aku ingin sekali melihat kalian menggunakan pakaian pernikahan. Aku ingin melihat Ge…tapi itu tidak mungkin lagi…mianhaeyo hyung…hiks….jeongmal mianhaeyo, Xi Luhan gege…**_" ucap Tao sambil menangis. Luhan kembali menangis. Seandainya bukan Tao yang menjadi tumbal..seandainya…

"Kau doakan saja aku di sana Tao…" ucap Luhan lembut. Lama, akhirnya suara itu kembali berubah bukan menjadi suara Tao lagi.

"_**SUDAH CUKUP. Kau sudah puas? Baiklah. Aku banyak urusan. Selamat tinggal..**_" ucap suara sang Examinus yang mengakhiri saat di mana Luhan melepaskan kerinduannya dengan Tao. Dan kembali, Luhan hanya bisa menangis untuk mengekspresikan kalau dia masih ingin berbicara dengan Tao. Dia masih begitu merindukan sosok dongsaengnya itu. Akhirnya, Sehu membawa Luhan keluar dari ruangan itu bersama Nicolai.

Saat semuanya pergi, kembali sosok menyeramkan Nicolai kembali berubah menjadi sosok gadis cantik. Seperti semula. Sepertinya sihir kecantikan Nicolai akan terhapus bila masuk ruangan itu.

Nicolai akhirnya mengantarkan keduanya menuju depan pintu rumahnya. Sepertinya Luhan ingin pulang akibat menangis mendengar suara Tao yang dia rindukan. Nicolai paham perasaan Luhan, tapi dia tidab bisa berbuat apa-apa. Keinginan Examinus, adalah keinginan mutlak yang tidak bisa di ganggu gugat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

KRISTAO

.

.

.

.

.

Kini terlihat Tao sedang terduduk di sebuah sofa sambil menikmati cake kesukaannya di Ramandu. Kris juga menikmatinya.

"Kalian berbiacara apa tadi?" Tanya Kris lembut. Tao menoleh dan hanya memberikan seulas senyum manis namun lemah dan berkesan sedih.

"Dia….memberitahukan kalau dia..merindukanku..Gege.. hanya itu." ucap Tao lalu menunduk. "Aku hanya mengatakan kalau aku juga merindukan Gegeku dan Ramandu…" ucapnya lagi. Kris mendengarkan kembali.

"lalu?"

"Dia akan menikah besok dengan Sehun-ah, namjachingunya. Aku ingin sekali datang ke pernikahan keduanya besok dan memberikannya ucapan selamat. Aku ingin sekali." Ucap Tao. Kris tahu perasaan Tao.

"Aku sudah selesai. Tao, aku pergi dulu. Mungkin nanti malam baru akan pulang. Bye." Ucap Kris lalu melangkah pergi. Tao hanya menunduk.

Tangis kembali melandanya.

"Hiks…aku ingin pulang. Kris-gege, aku mencintaimu, tapi aku juga ingin kembali ke Ramandu…" bisiknya. Tanganya memegangi dadanya yang terasa perih.

Perih.

Perih.

Dan perih. Itulah yang di rasakan Tao. Dia ingin sekali mengatakan kalau dia ingin pulang, tapi…bila dia pulang…

Kris akan menghilang. Tao sangat tidak mau, karna bagaimanapun, dia masih begitu mencintai Kris.

Cinta memang begitu menyakitkan. Harusnya dia tidak bertemu dengan Kris saat itu.

Tapi…..walau sesakit apapun, dia masih bisa merasakan kebahagiaan. Kebahagiaan karna cinta seorang Wu Yi Fan atau Kris ini.

Cinta seorang namja Examinus, pelindung desa Ramandu. Dia harus bisa melupakan Ramandu dan Gegenya. Dia tidak ingin, namja yang dia cintai menghilang. Dia tidak menginginkan itu sama sekali. Dia ingin, Kris bersamanya, selamanya hingga hanya tuhan nanti yang memisahkan mereka.

"Maaf Ge,. Aku harus melupakanmu…" ucap Tao yang berbisik pedih pada dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

.

BRUK!

Terdengar suara hantaman yang cukup kencang di sebuah bukit yang gelap. Tentu saja gelap. Karna saat itu sudah malam. Jam sudah menunjukkan angka jam 20:22 malam.

Seorang namja tengah menangis sambil memukul sesuatu yang mirip dengan dinding batu tebal yang terlihat kokoh dan sangat keras. Di sana, dia tumpahkan segala air matanya.

"KENAPA?!" teriak namja yang bernama Wu Yi Fan atau Kris itu. Kembali tangannya memukul batu besar itu tanpa ampun. Kembali terdengar suara benturan tangannya dengan batu itu.

"KENAPA AKU HARUS JADI EXAMINUS?!" teriak Kris yang kembali memukul dinding itu sekuat tenaga. Air mata masih mengenangi matanya.

"KARNA JADI EXAMINUS! AKU HARUS MEMBUAT ORANG YANG AKU CINTAI MENDERITA! BUNUH SAJA AKU, TUHAN!" teriak Kris frustasi. Kembali dia memukul sekuat tenaga dinding itu. Dinding itu sudah mulai retak akibat pukulan Kris.

Lelah.

Perih.

Sakit.

Semuanya bercampur dalam diri Kris. Kini, tubuhnya merosot dan menangis di sana.

Tangannya yang sudah berdarah terasa perih, namun belum seperih hatinya.

Hatinya yang sakit melihat Tao yang dia sangat cintai melebihi apapun didunia ini menjadi menderita.

Dan itu semua karnanya.

Seandainya dia bukan Examinus, dia pasti masih jadi penyihir Ramandu dan mungkin bersama dengan Tao di Ramandu. Bahagia tanpa ada status seperti ini yang bisa membuat sesak.

"AAAAARRRGGHH! KENAPA AKU HARUS MENCINTAI TAO SAMPAI SEPERTI INI?! TUHAN, AKU BEGITU MENCINTAI TAO!" teriak Kris yang terdengar begitu menyayat hati siapapun. Dia begitu membenci segalanya saat ini.

Kini, Kris menundukkan kepalanya. Rintik hujan mulai turun sedikit dan perlahan turun tiba-tiba hingga membasahi tubuh pemuda tampan ini. Walau udara berubah dingin, dia tetap saja menghiraukannya. Seolah, tidak hujan dan tidak dingin sama sekali.

"Aku harus menjalankan rencanaku….maafkan aku eomma, appa…Tao…" bisik Kris di sela tangisnya. Dia tersenyum kecil.

Ada rona cinta yang begitu dalam ketika dia menyebutkan nama namja yang sudah mengambil hatinya pertama kali.

Ada rona kesedihan di sana. Kesedihan yang bahkan kini melukai hatinya lebih dalam dan lebih panjang.

Ada rona kesedihan, membayangkan rencananya untuk Tao. Yang dia akan lakukan besok.

"Aku harus melakukannya…segera…rencanaku untuk Tao….." bisik Kris.

Kris mulai berdiri lalu mengembangkan sayapnya. Kini, Kris terbang menuju tempat tinggalnya.

.

.

.

TBC

Gyahahahaha!

Gimana-gimana?

Maaf kalo banyak typho.

Ngebut bikinnya sih _-_

Otte?

Review please?

No flame, no bash, no plagiat ^^


	7. Chapter 7

Title : My Panda

Author : Raichi Lee SangJin ELF

Rated : T

Pairing : KrisTao/TaoRis, HunHan

Genre : Romance and Fantasy

DISC : para cast hanyalah milik tuhan YME, orang tua, dan SM Ent. Saya hanya pinjam mereka untuk membuat fantasy saya menjadi terwujud di FF ini.

Summary : sebuah perjanjian didesa kecil dengan makhluk penjaga desa yang dianggap sang malaikat kematian. IT'S YAOI! TAORIS/KRISTAO IS HERE! HUNHAN IS HERE TOO

Let's check it out, Chingudeul and Yeorebeun~!

**Warning : BL/ BoysLove/Shonen Ai. Miss typo(s), alur terlalu dipaksakan, gaje, bikin mual, EYD yang ngasal. I told you before, if you hate YAOI or IF You HATE me, better if you don't read my fanfic, okay?**

Author's note : annyeong ^^. Kembali lagi dengan saya, Rai.

GYAAA~!

Annyeong annyeong XD.

Maafkan diriku yang sangaaatttttttttttttttttt telat update U.U

Jjavsclkjfkjhavkjcxbhuva! Maafkan Rai! Rai benar-benar minta maaf. Rai sibuk bgt. Ini aja ngebut bikinnya karena diantara Mid bikinnya. Rai benar-benar minta maaf. Dan untuk yeurbeun, mohon maaf, Rai sudah berganti nomor hp. Nomor hp dengan angka 082179665451 sudah bukan punya Rai lgi, melainkan punya adiknya Rai.

Rai sibuk melototin buku, ngerjain tugas dll dkk dan sebangsanya. Setelah menamatkan seluruh fic, Rai akan istirahat dari menulis selama seminggu lalu lanjut nulis lagi dengan karya baru.

Rai sadar, Rai terlalu banyak membuat karya dan itu semua belum tamat. Yang tamat baru Heaven. Yang ada, malah bikin Readers gak suka, Rai mohon maaf buat ini.

Makanya, Rai udah bikin idenya, Cuma mempublishnya setelah seluruh fic tamat aja :D

Sekali lagi Rai minta maaf, karena ngebut bikin semua fic, Rai tidak membalas review. Tapi, Rai selalu baca review kalian dan Rai senang bangt. Walaupun gak dibales, Rai koleksi semua review yeorobeun, loh. Dari yang sering review, dari yang jarang keliatan review, bahkan mungkin Cuma nebeng baca tapi Cuma sekali review :D. jadi, Rai tahu semua, siapa yang sering review dan siapa yang enggak XDD

Tapi Rai maklum, mungkin chingudeul sekarang udah gak suka Rai karena suka gak bles review chingudeul dan malah milih gak review atau jadi silent reader, atau malah gak mau baca dan gak mau review.

Yah, silahkan aja, tapi Rai hanya males lnjut kalo yang review dikit. Rai semangat banget lanjutin Monster sama A Panda from Chinase. Karena, baru chap satu yang ngerespon udah WAW XD

Rai ucapan terima kasih sebesar-besarnya buat yang udah nge-review, buat yang udah baca.

Jeongmal khamsahamnida.

*Kissu atu2**dibakar

Nah, mari kita langsung saja mulai FFnya ^^

tolong tetap beri saya review anda *bow*

.

.

Oke, tanpa banyak bacot, mari kita langsung saja.

.

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

.

.

I TOLD YOU BEFORE!

.

.

IF YOU HATE YAOI, BETTER IF U NOT READ MY FIC!

.

.

RAICHI

.

Pagi hari seperti biasa. Cuaca cerah dan dengan angin yang sepoi-sepoi. Berbeda sekali dengan cuaca yang semalam begitu dingin dan hujan begitu deras. Petir juga terdengar beberapa kali.

Terlihat di sebuah café, seorang namja kini tengah mempersiapkan setelan pakaian yang nanti akan dia kenakan. Namja itu bernama Xi Luhan. Namja manis yang beberapa waktu lalu kehilangan namdongsaengnya akibat harus menjadi tumbal untuk sang Examinus.

"Kau siap untuk acara kita nanti sore, chagiya?" Tanya sebuah suara merdu milik namja yang memeluknya dari belakang. Dia adalah Oh Sehun. Seorang polisi sekaligus pemburu yang terkenal di Ramandu. Sehun adalah namjachingu Xo Luhan. Dan bahkan Sehun akan menjadi suami dari Xi Luhan sendiri.

Luhan hanya tersenyum lalu mengecup tangan kekar yang memeluk pundaknya ini.

"Tentu, aku siap." Jawab Luhan yang lalu menghadap Sehun. Sejak Sehun mengatakan kalau dia akan menikahi Luhan, Sehun sudah mulai tinggal bersama dengan Luhan di sini, di rumah kediaman Xi Luhan dan sekaligus café dari Luhan itu sendiri.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang setelah…berbicara dengan Tao.. kemarin?" Tanya Sehun yang kedua tangannya telah membingkai wajah manis Luhan. Luhan menyentuh kedua telapak tangan itu. Ia hanya memberikan senyum manis untuk namja yang sangat dia cintai ini.

"Aku merasa lebih baik. Aku merasa nyaman, sampai kapanpun, walau dia sudah mati di tangan Examinus atau masih hidup, dia tetaplah adikku dan keluargaku. Terima kasih, Hunnie. Berkatmu, aku bisa berbiacara dengan adikku. Saranghaeyo, Oh Sehun." Ucap Luhan lalu mencium bibir tipis dan dingin milik Sehun. Sehun juga membalas kecupan itu. Tidak ada nafsu di sana. Yang ada hanyalah sebuah ciuman lembut yang menyiratkan betapa rasa cinta, syukur dan terima kasihlah yang tergambar di sana.

Keduanya saling melepaskan tautan bibir ketika keduanya membutuhkan pasokan udara.

Mata kelam milik Sehun menatap mata Foxy nan bening milik Luhan. Sehun hanya mengecup puncak kepala Luhan. Lembut.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Oh Luhan." Ucap Sehun dengan senyum matanya. Luhan hanya tertawa kecil.

"Yah, hahaha…. sejak kapan margaku menjadi Oh? Bukankah aku masih Xi?" Tanya Luhan heran dengan hiasan wajah tertawanya yang manis. Sehun begitu merindukan wajah itu. Wajah itu dulu hilang di karnakan kehilangan adiknya, dan kini wajah yang dia rindukan itu kembali lagi.

"Kau 'kan akan menjadi 'istri'ku. Jadi, margamu adalah Oh, sayang." Ucap Sehun lalu mendekatkan hidung keduanya lalu menggesekkannya. Luhan hanya tertawa kecil dan dia begitu menikmati sentuhan lembut yang di berikan Sehun.

"Oh iya, kau sudah menyiapkan Tuxedomu?" Tanya Luhan. Sehun hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

" Aku akan terlihat tampan nanti. Kau jangan pingsan karna melihat ketampananku yah." Ucap Sehun dengan kadar percaya diri yang tinggi. Luhan hanya memukul lembut calon suaminya ini yang memang agak sedikit narsis ini.

"Harusnya aku yang bilang begitu. Aku akan terlihat beribu kali tampan dari yang biasanya. Dan kau tidak boleh nosebleeds, Hunnie ~." Ucap Luhan. Sehun hanya mengusap lembut puncak kepala Luhan.

"Walau kau mau mengatakan kau itu tampan, bagiku kau itu lebih cantik dari yeoja. Kau itu manis dan cantik. Kata itulah yang cocok untukmu, chagiya. Bukan kata 'tampan'." Ucap Sehun. Luhan hanya tersenyum lembut dengan rona pink yang menghiasi wajahnya yang cantik.

"Ahahaha…begitukah?" ucap Luhan. Sehun hanya mengangguk.

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu. Aku ingin melihat gereja dulu. Sudah di hiasi atau belum. Sore ini, kau akan menjadi istriku di depan tuhan, Hunnie-hyung. Bye." Ucap Sehun. Kembali, Luhan hanya tersenyum dengan rona bahagia menghiasi wajah manis lembutnya ini. Saat Sehun telah pergi, Luhan menatap jendela. Jendela kamarnya berhadapan langsung dengan gunung yang di pakai untuk menjadi altar tempat persembahan tumbal untuk Examinus.

"Baby Panda…..seandainya kau di sini…" bisik Luhan lalu mendunduk dalam. Walau bagaimanapun, dia ingin sekali bertemu adiknya itu. Dia ingin, adiknya bisa menjadi satu-satunya keluarganya yang tersisa di dunia ini untuk melihat dia mengucapkan janji di hadapan tuhan dan dengan Sehun . Dan kini…harapan itu pupus sudah.

.

.

.

.

KRISTAO.

.

.

.

Terlihat seorang namja yang sedang duduk di sebuah sofa. Matanya yang biru gelap menatap kolam itu. Namja itu bernama Kris. Dia adalah sang Examinus dan namjachingu dari Huang Zi Tao.

Matanya menatap sendu saat melihat Tao yang masih tertidur di tempat tidur keduanya.

"Haruskah…aku melakukan rencanaku itu..? aku bimbang…di sisi lain aku begitu mencintainya… tapi di sisi lain…ARGH! Kenapa aku jadi bingung begini?!" ucap Kris yang terdengar begitu gusar.

"Bimbang kenapa, Ge?" Tanya sebuah suara. Itu adalah suara Tao. Segera Kris berbalik dan menemukan Tao yang berjalan menuju dirinya.

Tubuh Tao kini menuju air kolam itu lalu membasuhkan wajahnya menuju kolam itu.

Kolam itu memang sangat luar biasa. Bila kau mencuci wajahmu di sana, tubuhmu akan beraroma wangi. Seperti baru selesai mandi.

Setelah membasuh wajahnya, Tao duduk di samping Kris. Tangannya menyentuh bahu Kris.

"Gwaenchana? Kau seperti risau?" Tanya Tao lembut pada Kris. Kris hanya memberikan senyum kecilnya lalu menggeleng.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya merasa sedikit bimbang saja. Tapi, menurutku itu tidak penting." Ucap Kris. Tangannya terjulur menuju wajah Tao lalu mengusapnya lembut. Merasakan lembut wajah Hyukkie yang membuatnya nyaman. Inilah alasan dia begitu mencintai Tao. Hanya melihatnya tersenyum, perasaan Kris begitu hangat dan membuatnya puas. Saat dia menyentuh wajah Tao, dia bisa merasakan tuhan begitu baik karna telah memberinya malaikatnya untuk Examinus seperti dirinya ini, hanya karna dia mengecup bibir Tao, dia merasakan kebahagiaan dan surga dunia yang indah.

"Kau yakin?" Tanya Tao lagi yang tangannya juga telah membingkai wajah tampan Kris. Kris hanya mengangguk sambil tetap tersenyum. Tao hanya tersenyum lalu mencium pipi Kris.

"Wo ani, Ge~." Ucap Tao. Kris hanya tersenyum lalu kembali memberikan Tao ciuman di pipinya.

"Nado." Bisik Kris lalu memeluk Tao dengan erat. Lama keduanya berpelukan.

"Ne,Kris-Ge. Aku lapar. Aku masu masak dulu. Kau tunggu saja di sini." Ucap Tao yang melepaskan pelukan Kris. Sebenarnya, Kris sedikit tidak mau. Tapi, berhubung dia juga lapar, jadi, tak apalah.

.

.

Tercium aroma masakan yang sangat wangi dan membuat siapapun lapar karnanya. Kris kini masih di ruang tengah sambil berkutat dengan rencananya. Dia tahu, dia begitu mencintai Tao dan dia tidak ingin melakukan rencananya. Tapi, bila rencananya tidak di jalankan…Tao akan semakin menderita karnanya. Kris menoleh ke belakang. Terlihat Tao yang sedang memasak untuk dirinya.

"Tao….kau harus tahu…aku melakukan rencanaku…karna aku mencintaimu.." bisik Kris. Kris kembali menatap air itu sambil sedikit tersenyum pahit.

Dia tidak pernah merasakan perasaan seperti ini pada tumbal-tumbalnya terdahulu.

Dulu, saat tumbal-tumbal itu sudah genap 3 hari bersama Kris, Kris akan langsung menyedot gairah hidup para tumbal itu. Lama-kelamaan, para tumbal itu merasakan kemunduran yang sangat berat. Merasa tidak bersemangat hidup, perasaan pedih, kecewa, marah dan berbagai perasaan negative lainnya hingga akhirnya mereka mati. Saat mereka akan mati, Kris membacakan mantra yang dia pelajari dari ibunya agar saat roh para tumbal keluar dari tubuh mereka, mereka merasa damai.

"Ne, Kris-ge. Ini dia. Aku harap kau menyukainya." Ucap Tao yang membawakan 2 piring dengan 2 potong sandwich tuna di sana dan dua buah gelas jus jeruk untuk keduanya. Kris hanya mengeluarkan senyumnya untuk Tao.

Kini, keduanya sarapan berdua. Tao lumayan lahap menyantap hidangan ini. Kris hanya mengeluarkan senyum manisnya untuk namja yang dia sangat cintai ini.

Kris hanya menyantap sedikit makanan ini. Lalu, kembali dia menghela nafas.

"Ya…aku akan menjalankannya." Ucap batin Kris. "Aku harus menanyai Nicolai." Ucap kembali batin Kris.

Kris memejamkan matanya. Kini, konsentrasinya menuju satu orang, yaitu penyihir Ramandu.

.

.

.

.

Sementara itu, terlihat sebuah rumah rakyat yang terasa memiliki aura yang tidak menyenangkan. Itu adalah rumah Nicolai. Kini yeoja itu sedang seperti tertidur. Matanya terpejam.

Nicolai di ajak berbicara dengan Kris melalui pikiran. Atau bisa dibilang, Telepati.

"**Nicolai, kapan kakak dari Huang Zi Tao akan menikah? Bukankah hari ini?**" Tanya suara Kris yang berubah menjadi suara mengerikan khas Examinus.

"Mereka akan menikah sore nanti di gereja dekat sungai cahaya, tuanku. Sekitar jam 17:26" Ucap Nicolai. Kris terdiam. Sungai itu, bukankah sangat dekat dengan makam ayahnya?

"**Aku mengerti. Terima kasih."** Ucap Kris lalu memutuskan pembicaraan lewat pikiran itu.

.

.

Kini, Kris kembali membuka matanya. Terlihat Tao yang menatapi Kris dengan tatapan khawatir dan sedikit heran.

"Gwaenchana?" Tanya Tao. Kris hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum lalu kembali melahap makanan yang sudah di buatkan oleh Tao untuknya. Tao hanya tersenyum.

"Ne…Tao….apa…kau ingin melihat…pernikahan hyungmu?" Tanya Kris dengan nada hati-hati. Tao terdiam. senyum kecil bercampur sedih menghiasi wajah manis itu.

"Ne…aku ingin sekali. Karna dia adalah satu-satunya keluargaku yang tersisa di dunia ini. Tapi…itu tidak mungkin, 'kan? Kau habiskan dulu sana makanannya." Ucap Tao. Kris terdiam mendengarkan Tao. Dia hanya menunduk sedih. Kris langsung menghabiskan makanan itu.

"Aku sudah selesai." Ucap Kris. Tao hanya mengangguk lalu membawa piring itu dan membawanya menuju dapur untuk di bersihkan.

"Gege….kau mau kemana? Beberapa hari ini, kau selalu pergi? Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Tao cemas. Kris hanya mengangguk.

"Aku…ingin pergi menuju makam ibuku. Aku pulang sore ini nanti." Ucap Kris. Tao hanya mengangguk paham.

.

.

.

"Eomma….maaf aku tidak pernah menjengukmu. Aku selalu saja mengunjungi makam appa. Mianhae, ne?" ucap Kris yang mengeluarkan senyumnya sambil menatapi sebuah nisan berwarna biru terang dan terlihat sangat bersih. Makam ayah dan ibunya berbeda tempat. Makan ayahnya berada di bukit dekat gunung tempat Tao di serahkan untuk Kris. Sementara, ibunya di kuburkan di negeri Azura.

"Kau tahu eomma? Aku sekarang sudah mendapatkan cinta yang begitu besar. Kehausan Examinus akan perasaan manusia yang sangat kaya dalam diriku sekarang sudah hilang karna aku kini bisa merasakan berbagai perasaan manusia yang dulu hilang dari diriku." Ucap Kris sambil menatapi nisan itu. Kris menunduk dan mulai menangis

"Kau tahu eomma? Sebenarnya aku begitu menderita saat ini. Aku terlalu mencintai dia eomma…" ucap Kris. Air matanya kini mengalir. Seandainya kini dia masih bersama eommanya, dia ingin memeluk yeoja yang sudah mengorbankan jiwa dan raganya untuk melahirkan Kris ke dunia dan merawatnya hingga dia bisa merasakan betapa indahnya dunia ini. Dia ingin sekali mengucapkan segala perih yang dia rasakan kini. Tapi dia sadar, itu tidak mungkin. Karna eommanya telah meninggalkan dunia ini untuk selamanya dan menyusul ayahnya.

"Kau tahu eomma. Dia begitu merindukan kehidupannya dulu. Aku ingin sekali dia bisa tinggal di sana dan bahagia, tapi kalau aku membiarkannya bebas, aku nanti bagaimana?! Aku begitu mencintainya! Aku tidak mau melepaskannya! Aku tahu aku egois eomma….aku sangat tahu..hiks.." tangis Kris kini. Isakannya semakin menjadi.

Tiba-tiba, sebuah cahaya biru lembut nan terang menerpa nisan itu. Kris mendongak dan menatap nisan itu takjub. Samar-samar, terlihat eommanya yang duduk berhadapan dengan dirinya sambil mengeluarkan seulas senyum lembut nan pengertian yang begitu dia rindukan.

"E..eomma..?" Tanya Kris. Mata biru gelapnya yang indah kini berhiaskan butiran Kristal air yang begitu indah. Tubuh samar itu mengulurkan tangannya dan mengusap lembut wajah itu. Tubuh samar-samar itu hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"_**Ne, Kris-ah. Eomma begitu merindukanmu..**_" ucap eomma Kris. Kris hanya tersenyum bahagia dan kembali air matanya menghiasi mata indah itu.

"Eomma…bagaimana ini? Dia begitu ingin kembali. Aku memang punya rencana untuk Tao…tapi…aku nanti bagaimana..?" Tanya Kris yang aliran air matanya kembali mengalir dengan deras. Eommanya hanya menghapus air mata itu dan tetap memberikan senyum lembut untuk anak semata wayang yang sudah dia tinggalkan itu.

"_**Apa kau begitu mencintainya?**_" Tanya eomma Kris. Kris hanya mengangguk sambil menunduk. Eommanya tersenyum.

"_**Apa kau akan melakukan apapun demi melihat senyumnya? Tawanya? Kebahagiaannya?**_" Tanya eomma Kris lembut. Kris hanya mengangguk. Kembali, senyum dari yeoja cantik itu terukir di bibirnya.

"_**Kalau begitu, ikutilah hatimu. Biarkan dia merasakan apa yang dia rindukan. Kebahagiannya adalah kebahagianmu juga, bukan?**_" Tanya kembali eomma Kris. Kris mengangkat kepalanya cepat. Wajahnya seperti mengisyaratkan kalau dia begitu sedih dan bingung.

"_**Aku akan menyetujui apapun keputusanmu. Aku percaya padamu,Wu Yi Fan. Karna kau adalah anakku**_." Ucap eomma Kris lembut. Kembali, Kris menangis kecil. Namun, seulas senyum kebahagiaan terukir di bibirnya.

"Eomma…" ucap Kris. Eomma Kris hanya tersenyum. Kris tersenyum bahagia.

"Terima kasih karna sudah mau menenangkanku, terima kasih sudah memberiku saran, dan terima kasih sudah mau menjadi ibuku. Aku benar-benar harus bersyukur dengan tuhan karna sudah memberiku ibu yang sempurna sepertimu. Terima kasih." Ucap Kris. Mata biru terang eomma Kris hanya menitikkan air matanya. Senyum kebahagiaan dan kebanggan terukir di sana.

"_**Akulah yang harus berterima kasih denganmu, Kris. Karna, kau sudah menjadi anak kami**_." Ucap eomma DonKrisghae lembut. Kris mulai membaringkan tubuhnya di dekat makam ibunya.

"Eomma…maukah kau menyanyikan lagu yang dulu kau nyanyikan saat aku bersedih?" Tanya Kris. Tubuh samar-samar ibu Kris hanya tersenyum lembut sambil mengangguk.

Kini, eomma Kris menyanyikan sebuah lagu indah dengan suara merdunya, tangannya mengelus rambut Kris perlahan. Kris merasa nyaman dengan perlakuan sang eomma yang memang sudah sangat dia rindukan sejak dulu itu. Kris hanya terpejam sambil tersenyum. Setitik air matanya lolos dari matanya.

"Tao…aku sudah membulatkan tekadku….…" ucap Kris di batinnya sambil tersenyum memikirkan rencananya untuk Tao. Rencana yang sudah pasti berakibat fatal untuk dirinya sendiri. Namun, dia sudah membulatkan tekad untuk melakukan rencana itu demi melihat Hyukkie bahagia. Demi melihat senyum dan tawa bahagia Hyukkie yang begitu dia inginkan.

"Aku akan mengembalikanmu ke Ramandu dan ke hyungmu." Ucap batin Kris yang memikirkan rencananya.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

GKGKGK!

Selese! Oettokhe?

Next part is final chap XD

Kritik, saran, dibuka lebar.

No bash, no flame, no plagiat ^^


	8. Chapter 8

Title : My Panda

Author : Raichi Lee SangJin ELF

Rated : T

Pairing : KrisTao/TaoRis, HunHan

Genre : Romance and Fantasy

DISC : para cast hanyalah milik tuhan YME, orang tua, dan SM Ent. Saya hanya pinjam mereka untuk membuat fantasy saya menjadi terwujud di FF ini.

Summary : sebuah perjanjian didesa kecil dengan makhluk penjaga desa yang dianggap sang malaikat kematian. IT'S YAOI! TAORIS/KRISTAO IS HERE! HUNHAN IS HERE TOO

Let's check it out, Chingudeul and Yeorebeun~!

**Warning : BL/ BoysLove/Shonen Ai. Miss typo(s), alur terlalu dipaksakan, gaje, bikin mual, EYD yang ngasal. I told you before, if you hate YAOI or IF You HATE me, better if you don't read my fanfic, okay?**

Author's note : annyeong ^^. Kembali lagi dengan saya, Rai.

GYAAA~!

Annyeong annyeong XD.

Maafkan diriku yang sangaaatttttttttttttttttt telat update U.U

Rai ucapan terima kasih sebesar-besarnya buat yang udah nge-review, buat yang udah baca.

Di ujung fic, Rai akan tulis siapa2 aj reviewer Rai. Rai dengan sangat bangga ngoleksi nama2 review kalian, loh. Rai suka banget mslh a bca review. Karena rsa a fic Rai jd ngerasa di hargai XDD

Jeongmal khamsahamnida.

*Kissu atu2**dibakar

Nah, mari kita langsung saja mulai FFnya ^^

tolong tetap beri saya review anda *bow*

.

.

Oke, tanpa banyak bacot, mari kita langsung saja.

.

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

.

.

I TOLD YOU BEFORE!

.

.

IF YOU HATE YAOI, BETTER IF U NOT READ MY FIC!

.

.

RAICHI

.

HUNHAN

.

.

.

.

.

16:50 PM

Jam sudah menunjukkan waktu sore. Yang berarti, matahari akan segera terbenam untuk menyembunyikan dirinya, dan menggantikannya dengan sang bulan.

Terlihat di sebuah gereja yang terlihat lumayan ramai. Seorang namja tampan dengan setelan Tuxedo hitam dan sepatu hitamnya. Namja itu bernama Sehun. Dia adalah namja beruntung yang akan mempersunting seorang namja cantik bernama Xiao Luhan atau sering disingkat menjadi Xi Luhan.

"Berdebar, eoh? Oh Sehun?" Tanya seorang namja yang sangat tampan bernama Park Chanyeol atau yang akrab di sapa, Chanyeol. Chanyeol adalah seorang polisi Ramandu yang cukup di segani. Dia sudah bertunangan dengan namja cantik bernama Byun Baekhyun bulan depan dia akan menikah dengan namja cantik itu. Chanyeol adalah rekan Sehun. Sehun hanya menyeringai kepada teman satu rekannya ini.

"Tidak terlalu berdebar, Hyung. Ini adalah kesempatanku untuk menjadikan namja yang aku cintai sebagai 'istri'ku." Ucap Sehun bangga. Chanyeol hanya menepuk-nepuk bahu Sehun.

"Berusahalah, Sehun-ah." Ucap Chanyeol lalu berlalu pergi. Sehun hanya tersenyum. Baru sekali ini, Sehun mendengar suara serius dibalik nada suara hyperactivenya yang sering dia panggil Happy Virus.

.

.

LUHAN

.

.

Kini, namja cantik itu sedang berdiri di sebuah ruangan kosong. Di sana, dia sedang menatapi pantulan dirinya. Dia nampak begitu cantik dan manis dengan setelan jas berwarna pink lembut dan dasi berwarna putih. Rambutnya juga terlihat begitu indah.

Dan hari ini, Luhan terlihat beribu-ribu kali lebih cantik dari yang biasanya.

"Sebentar lagi, acaranya akan di mulai..…" ucap Luhan mengingatkan dirinya sendiri sambil kembali memperhatikan pantulan dirinya. Merasa sudah sempurna dia tinggal menunggu seseorang datang dan menjemputnya untuk di bawa ke altar.

.

.

.

KrisTao

.

.

.

Kini, terlihat Tao yang sedang merapihkan rumah dirinya dan Kris yang sekarang.

Di saat sedang merapikan sofanya, tiba-tiba Kris datang dengan wajah terlihat menahan kesedihannya.

Tao mendekat dan langsung menyambut Kris kepelukannya yang terasa hangat bagi Kris.

"Gege, Gwaenchana?" Tanya Tao cemas. Kris hanya memberikan senyumnya. Dan Tao tahu, senyum itu bukan senyum kebahagiaan, melainkan senyum kesedihan.

"Tao…" ucap Kris. Tangan Kris membingkai wajah manis itu. Tao merasakan bahwa…Kris..seperti..kesakitan.

"Nde? Kau tidak sehat? Ayo istirahat dulu. Aku sudah-"

"Sebelum aku melakukan ini, kau harus tahu, aku melakukan ini atas dasar aku begitu mencintaimu." Ucap Kris yang memotong ucapan Tao. Tao hanya mengangguk sedikit takut. Kris hanya tersenyum lalu mencium puncak kepala namja manis itu.

Tiba-tiba, jari Kris menyentuh titik di leher Tao dengan agak kencang. Dan seketika itu pula, Tao ambruk di dalam dekapan Kris.

Kris menghela nafas. Dia harus kuat.

"Wo Ai Ni Huang Zi Tao…jeongmal Saranghaeyo… aku nantinya pasti akan sangat merindukanmu.." ucap Kris. Kris membawa Tao ke dekapannya lalu membawanya keluar.

Tubuh Kris langsung berubah wujud menjadi Examinus beserta dengan sayapnya.

Dan dengan sekali kepakan, Kris membawa Tao terbang tinggi menuju gereja Cahaya. Gereja yang berdekatan dengan sungai cahaya, dan sungai itu dekat dengan makam orangtuanya.

.

.

.

HunHan

.

.

.

Kini, terlihat 2 orang namja yang sedang berhadapan di sebuah altar. Di tengahnya seorang namja paruh baya tersenyum pada kedua namja ini.

"Disini, kalian berdua, berhadapan dengan dunia, alam semesta dan tuhan. Kalian di sini untuk menghadapi sebuah upacara sacral bernama pernikahan. Dan di sini, aku akan menanyai kalian." Ucap namja itu.

Sehun hanya tersenyum. Di sampingnya Luhan juga tersenyum. Ada debaran di kedua hati namja itu. Debaran yang terasa seperti sengatan listrik yang menyenangkan untuk keduanya

"Oh Sehun. Di sini, kau di persandingkan dengan anak Adam bernama Xiao Luhan. Maukah kau menerima Xiao Luhan? Di kala mudah ataupun susah? Di kala senang maupun sedih? Di saat kaya maupun miskin? Maukah kau mendampinginya hingga kalian tua? Hingga rambut kalian berwarna putih? dan hingga hanya tuhanlah yang memisahkan kalian berdua?" Tanya namja itu. Sehun hanya tersenyum.

"I do." Ucap Sehun ringan. Namja paruh baya itu hanya tersenyum lalu menatap Luhan.

"Xiao Luhan. Di sini, kau di persandingkan dengan anak Adam bernama Oh Sehun. Maukah kau menerima Oh Sehun? Di kala mudah ataupun susah? Di kala senang maupun sedih? Di saat kaya maupun miskin? Maukah kau mendampinginya hingga kalian tua? Hingga rambut kalian berwarna putih? hingga hanya tuhanlah yang akan memisakan kalian berdua?" Tanya namja itu. Luhan hanya tersenyum.

"I do." Ucap Luhan. Di acara penikahan itu, seluruh hadirin menangis penuh haru.

"Kalau begitu, kedua mempelai silahkan memberikan bukti cinta dengan kecupan lembut." Ucap namja paruh baya itu. Sehun hanya tersenyum tampan lalu mendekati Luhan. Luhan sedikit mendongak sambil tersenyum.

"Aku terlihat tampan, bukan?" Tanya Sehun yang tersenyum sambil berbisik dengan Luhan. Luhan hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum manis. Kedua wajah itu semakin mendekat hingga bibir keduanya bertemu dalam sebuah ciuman lembut.

.

.

KRISTAO

.

.

Tubuh dalam dekapan Kris terbangun. Dia kaget, karena dia mendapati tubuhnya dalam dekapan Kris.

"Gege! ada apa ini? Kita mau ke mana?" Tanya Tao panic, tapi tetap Kris tidak menjawabnya. Kris melihat ke bawah. Gereja yang dia tuju.

Dengan kecepatan menukik, dia turun menuju gereja itu.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" pekik Tao kencang dan reflek memeluk leher Kris kuat-kuat.

"Wahai alam, aku telah melanggar kekuatan Examinus dengan mengembalikan tumbal. Tolong…sesudah aku mengembalikannya..tolong lindungi dia. Aku siap menerima segala resiko yang akan terjadi setelah ini." Ucap Kris dalam hati sambil berusaha tersenyum walau hatinya perih sekali.

BRAKK!

Pintu gereja itu terbuka dengan kecang. Seluruh tamu yang hadir terkejut dan langsung melihat ke belakang. Dan terkejut melihat siapa yang membukanya. Makhluk mengerikan penjaga desa bernama Examinus tengah menggendong tubuh Huang Zi Tao, adik dari Xiao Luhan yang menjadi tumbal mereka beberapa waktu lalu.

Kris menurunkan tubuh Tao. Tao terkejut dengan apa yang dia lihat.

"LUHAN-GEGE…..!" teriak Tao. Luhan yang baru saja melepaskan ciumannya dengan Sehun terkejut bukan main. Air matanya tiba-tiba mengalir deras. Kedua kakak adik itu berlari lalu saling memeluk. Melepaskan segala rindu yang tengah mereka rasakan. Sehun hanya tersenyum lalu mendekati kakak adik yang sedang melepaskan rindu itu.

Dan tanpa mereka ketahui, Kris berjalan mundur perlahan menuju pintu keluar. Dia tersenyum pedih. Dia bahagia sekali, bisa melihat Tao bahagia.

"Ah…tubuhku mulai ringan. Sepertinya aku harus keluar secepatnya. Tubuhku akan hilang." Ucap Kris dalam hati. Matanya terpejam lalu dia berbalik dan mulai meninggalkan pertemuan kakak-adik itu.

"Hiks…hyung…aku merindukanmu..hiks…chukkae, ne? hiks…uhu..hiks.." tangis Tao di dalam pelukan keduanya. Luhan hanya mengangguk. Dia tidak sanggup berkata apa-apa lagi.

"Selamat datang, Tao panda." Ucap Sehun. Kedua kakak adik itu melepaskan pelukannya. Tiba-tiba, Tao teringat sesuatu. Segera Tao melihat ke belakang. Kris yang sudah ke luar.

Segera Tao berlari menuju Kris.

"GEGE….!"panggil Tao. Kedua tubuh itu kini telah berhadapan. Kris hanya tersenyum sambil menatap Tao.

"Kau sudah kembali ke keluargammu, 'kan?" Tanya Kris sambil tersenyum lembut. Tao mengangguk. Lalu secepat kilat, Tao berlari ke tubuh Kris dan langsung memeluknya. Kris awalnya kaget tapi kemudian hanya senyum yang terkembang di bibir namja tampan itu. Tangannya mengelus rambut lembut Tao.

"Hiks…terima kasih, Kris-gege.." ucap Tao. Tao agak kaget. Kenapa…tubuh Kris-gegenya sedikit…

"Tao…bolehkah aku mencintaimu?" Tanya Kris sambil menatap mata indah Tao.

"Kau bicara apa? Tentu saja kau bisa mencintaiku. Tinggalah di sini, bersamaku Kris-gege." Ucap Tao. Kris hanya menggeleng.

"Aku akan menghilang sebentar lagi.." ucap Kris. Tao terbelak kaget. Tiba-tiba sebuah perasaan tidak mengenakkan menghampiri namja cantik itu.

"Tunggu…-kenapa?" Tanya Tao cemas.

"Karena aku sudah mengembalikanmu, Tao. Kekuatan Examinus yang ada di diriku ini akan menggerogoti tubuhku karena tidak merasakan perasaan manusia yang kuat, yaitu cinta." Ucap Kris sambil berusaha tersenyum. Tao menangis.

"Andwae! Kau tidak boleh begini! Aku mohon, Kris-gege. Aku mencintaimu. Aku mohon..aku mohon.." ucap Tao yang kembali memeluk erat Kris. Kris hanya sedih. Dia sedih karna sudah meninggalkan Tao.

"Tao, tatap aku." Ucap Kris. Tao hanya menatap wajah Kris. Kris membawa kedua bibir itu bertemu. Tapi itu bukanlah sebuah kecupan kebahagiaan yang ada di sana. Melainkan kecupan perpisahan yang menyesakkan mereka berdua.

"Gege….hiks…Wo Ai Ni…" bisik Tao. Kris tersenyum.

"Selamat tinggal, Huang Zi Tao..My Panda. Aku harap, kita bisa bertemu. Nado saranghaeyo, Huang Zi Tao. I will love you forever." Dan ucapan Kris yang terakhir itu langsung membuat tubuh Kris menghilang dan berubah menjadi ribuan kelopak bunga mawar putih yang terbang entah kemana. Tao menatapi pemandangan itu sambil menangis.

"KRIS-GEGE….!"

.

.

.

.

.

"sudahlah Tao. Kau tidak boleh seperti ini.." ucap Luhan lembut sambil mengelus lembut rambut Tao. Kini, Luhan dan Tao sudah berkumpul kembali. Dengan pengorbanan Kris. Tao hanya mengangguk murung.

"Gege…." Panggil Tao. Luhah menoleh.

"Nde?"

"Aku ingin…pergi sebentar." Ucap Tao. Luhan hanya mengangguk. Dia tahu Tao ingin pergi ke mana.

"Silahkan." Ucap Tao.

Dan langsung saja, Tao berlari menuju tempat yang dia tuju.

Tempat dia pertama kali bertemu dengan Kris-gegenya.

.

.

Sesampainya di sana. Tao menuju tempat tinggal Kris. Rumahnya yang ada di balik air terjun itu. Tapi, dia begitu terkejut. Karena yang ada di sana, hanyalah sebuah goa hitam. Bukan sebuah ruangan besar dan indah berwarna putih terang. Tao murung melihatnya.

Kembali, Tao berjalan menuju batu yang ada di pinggiran sungai itu.

"Aku mencintaimu. Wu Yi Fan….percuma walau aku sudah berkumpul dengan keluargaku, tapi aku tidak bisa bersamamu…" ucap Tao pahit. Kini, dia menatapi pantulan bayangannya di air itu. Setitik air matanya jatuh ke dalam air itu. lalu, air matanya kembali jatuh ke dalam air itu.

"Tapi…terima kasih Kris-ge. Aku akan mencintaimu….selamanya." ucap Tao sambil tersenyum melihat sungai itu dan membiarkan setitik air matanya lolos dari matanya lagi.

Kini, Tao berbalik dan menuju tempat tinggalnya yang dulu. Bersama Luhan Gegenya dan kini yang juga tinggal bersama seorang namja bernama Oh Sehun.

Memulai kehidupannya yang baru.

.

.

.

FIN

.

.

.

Tapi bo'ong XD *plakk*

.

.

.

1 MONTH LATER.

Tao kini hidup bersama Gegenya, Xiao Luhan. Dan juga bersama suami Luhan. Bahkan, Luhan kini tengah mengandung. Dan usia kandungannya adalah 1 bulan.

Tao menatap jendela. Dia hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Kris-ge…hari ini cuaca cerah dan begitu indah. Kau bagaimana di sana?" Tanya Tao di dalam hatinya.

KLING

Pintu itu terbuka dan masuklah sesosok tubuh namja yang lumayan tegap. Pakaiannya sedikit menutup dirinya. Topi yang dia gunakan juga menutupi wajahnya. Namja itu berlalu di depan Tao sambil mencari tempat duduk dan menemukannya. Dia duduk di sana tanpa membuka buku menu.

"Permisi, aku ingin memesan." Ucap namja itu. Namja itu duduk di bangku dekat jendela. Tao masih termenung, sampai Luhan mengejutkan dirinya.

"Yah, Tao-yah. Kau bisa ke tempat pembeli itu dan menanyai apa yang dia pesan? Aku sedikit repot sekarang ini." Ucap Luhan. Tao hanya mengangguk.

Kini, Tao berjalan menuju pelanggan itu.

"Permisi, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Tanya Tao. Namja itu bersandar di tempat duduknya. Gaya duduknya memang sedikit angkuh.

"Aku ingin memesan chocolate pink dan minumannya stroberry paradise." Ucap namja itu. Aneh, namja asing ini…tahu nama menunya tapi tidak membuka daftar menu. Dan menu ini…mirip dengan menu kesukaannya dan… AH! Jangan di pikrikan dulu.

"Baik, tolong tunggu sebentar tuan." Ucap Tao.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Tao datang membawa pesanan itu. Entah kenapa, namja asing ini…seperti membawakan kenangan akan Kris-gegenya yang dia cintai.

"Silahkan tuan. Semoga menikmati." Ucap Tao. Tao kembali ke meja bartender. Dia masih ingin menikmati kesepiannya. Dia ingin sekali, Kris bersamanya.

.

.

17:00 PM

Sore hari yang cerah di Ramandu. Sehun bahkan sudah pulang dari tugasnya. Walau di Ramandu aman, tapi kadang kala pasti ada masalahnya.

"Annyeong chagi, annyeong Uri Aegya. Kau tidak nakal dengan eomma-mu, kan?" Tanya Sehun yang baru pulang langsung memeluk dan mengecup dahi Luhan berlanjut mengelus perut Luhan. Luhan hanya tersenyum.

"Aniyo, Hunnie. Hari ini dia tidak nakal." Ucap Luhan lembut dengan suaminya ini. Kini, mata Luhan menatap ke meja dekat jendela. Namja asing yang dari tadi pagi selalu duduk saja di sana. Luhan meneliti namja asing yang hampir wajah dan tubuhnya tidak terlihat lagi itu. Ternyata, namja asing itu sedang asik menatapi Tao yang sedang termenung.

"Tao, kau bisa tanyai namja itu? Entah mengapa…dia sedikit membuatku curiga. Dia dari tadi pagi di sini. Dia bahkan belum membayar makanan yang tadi pagi dia pesan." Bisik Luhan. Tao hanya mengangkat bahunya tanda dia tidak tahu.

"Molla hyung. Mungkin dia lupa membawa uangnya?." Tebak Tao asal. Luhan kembali menatapi namja itu.

Dan tanpa di duga, namja itu mengeluarkan beberapa keping uang emas dan secarik kertas, setelahnya dia menuliskan sesuatu di kertas itu dan meletakkannya di atas meja itu.

Setelah itu, dia berlalu pergi menuju pintu keluar dengan tenang.

"Sana. Coba kau lihat apa yang di mejanya tadi." Suruh Luhan. Kini, Luhan melenggang masuk ke dalam bersama sang suami, Oh Sehun. Tao mendekati meja itu dengan langkah agak malas. Beberapa uang koin emas yang pas dengan harga makanan yang dia pesan. Dan secarik kertas kecil. Tao mengambilnya dan membacanya. Hei, huruf kuno ini rasanya mirip dengan…

**Bagaimana kabarmu, My Baby Panda? Aku begitu merindukanmu. Bagaimana denganmu? Apakah kau juga merindukanku? Bisakah kita bertemu, Tao? Aku harap kau bisa. Sore ini, aku tunggu kau di tempat pertama kali kita bertemu. Dan aku mohon, sempatkan dirimu. Walau kau tidak lagi mencintaiku, tapi aku ingin melihat orang yang sudah mengijinkanku untuk mencintainya.**

**Tertanda, Wu Yi Fan (Kris) sang Examinus.**

Seketika Tao terkejut membaca surat itu. Air matanya langsung mengalir deras. Tao berlari masuk dan langsung menemukan sepasang suami suami itu sedang bersantai di salah sati sofa. Luhan terkejut melihat Tao yang menangis dan membawa secarik kertas.

"Gege! Aku pergi dulu sebentar." Ucap Tao. Dia tersenyum, namun air mata kebahagiaan bercampur kerinduan mengalir deras di matanya.

"Loh? Kau mau kemana? Café kan sebentar lagi tutup?" ucap Luhan. Tao langsung menyerahkan kertas itu.

"Aku tidak punya waktu lagi Ge. Kau bisa membacanya kan? Aku pergi dulu Ge!." Ucap Tao yang langsung melesat kelar. Sehun sampai kaget. Luhan meraih surat kecil itu dan membacanya. Seketika matanya membulat tak percaya.

"Dia kenapa, Hannie?" Tanya Sehun. Luhan memperlihatkan surat itu sambil tersenyum lembut dan penuh pancaran bahagia. Sehun membacanya. Dan seketika juga, Sehun juga terkejut.

"Haruskah kita mengikutinya?" Tanya Sehun. Luhan menggeleng sambil tersenyum.

"Tidak usah. Entah kenapa, aku mendapat firasat baik tentang ini." Ucap Luhan. Sehun juga tersenyum.

.

.

At Tao

.

.

"Kris-ge…Kris-ge…!" ucap Tao. Kini, dia sedang berlari sekuat tenaganya. Rasa rindu dan cintanya kepada namja itu membuatnya begitu bahagia. Hingga dia melupakan segala letihnya karna berlari tanpa henti.

Saat sampai di sana, dia menyibakkan semak yang menutupi tubuhnya. Di sana, dia melihat sesosok namja tinggi dan bertubuh tegap. Tubuhnya membelakangi Tao.

"Kris-ge..?" sapa Tao sedikit cemas. Namja itu berputar dan memperlihatkan senyumnya untuk Tao. Namja itu membentangkan tangannya.

"Annyeong, chagiya? Merindukanku?" tanyanya. Iya, dialah Wu Yi Fan. Namja yang Tao sangat cintai. Segera Tao berlari dan langsung mengahambur di pelukan Kris.

"Hiks….uhu..hiks..Kris-gege…hiks….bogoshippoyo…jeongmal bogoshippoyo, Gege..." ucap Tao di sela tangisnya. Kris hanya tersenyum menanggapinya sambil mengelus Tao dengan lembut.

"Mianhae, ne? nado bogoshippoyo, Tao." Ucap Kris. Setitik air matanya mengalir di mata indah Kris. Tao melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap mata elang milik Kris. Mata Tao seperti bertanya "Bagaimana bisa"itulah arti tatapan Tao.

"Saat tubuhku hancur, tubuhku berubah menjadi kelopak bunga dan masuk ke dalam sungai ini. Di sungai ini, rohku seperti belum di suruh meninggalkan dunia yang fana ini dengan tuhan. Lalu, aku melihatmu menangis di sungai ini. Dan beberapa air matamu jatuh dan masuk ke sungai ini. Saat kau pergi. Tubuhku yang awalnya hancur seperti berubah untuk kembali membentuk tubuhku lagi. Dan itu memerlukan waktu sampai 1 bulan, dan saat menjadi manusia biasa, keadaanku kembali normal. Aku bukan lagi Examinus, aku adalah manusia biasa" ujar Kris "Apa kau tetap mencintaiku?" Donghae hanya tersenyum.

"Hiks….aku tetap akan mencintaimu Wu Yi Fan. Sampai hanya tuhan yang menghapuskan perasaanku ini." Ucap Tao. Kris melepaskan pelukan itu lalu mengambil jemari Tao. Kris merogoh saku celananya dan mengambil sesuatu. Lalu memasangkan benda yang tadi di rogoh Kris.

"Kalau begitu, maukah kau menemaniku hingga hanya tuhan yang memisahkan kita?" Tanya Kris. Tao kembali menangis. Dia hanya mengangguk. Kris langsung memeluk Tao.

"Ayo kita kembali ke rumah hyungmu. Aku akan membicarakan soal ini." Ucap Kris sambil menggenggam tangan Tao menuju rumah Tao.

.

.

.

.

AND SOMEDAY

.

.

.

.

"Di sini, kalian di pertemukan dalam sebuah takdir tuhan. Wu Yi Fan, di sini kau di persandingkan bersama anak Adam bernama Huang Zi Tao. Bersediakah kau mencintainya, melindunginya dan mengasihinya? Di saat kalian sedih maupu senang? Di saat sakit maupun sehat? Hingga hanya tuhanlah yang berhak memisahkan kalian?" Tanya pendeta itu. Kris menatap Tao lalu kembali menatap pendeta itu.

"I do." Ucap Kris. Pendeta itu hanya tersenyum. Dia lalu menuju Tao.

"Huang ZI Tao. Di sini, kau di persandingkan dengan anak Adam bernama Wu Yi Fan. Bersediakah kau menerimanya, mencintai dan mengasihinya? Di saat suka maupun duka, di saat sehat maupun sakit? Hingga hanya tuhan yang memisahkan kalian?" Tanya pendeta itu. Tao tersenyum.

"I do." Ucap Tao. Semuanya bertepuk tangan riuh. Luhan bahkan sudah menangis dari tadi.

"Kedua mempelai silahkan memberikan tanda cinta mereka." Ucap sang pendeta. Kris mendekat. Tao hanya tersenyum. Wajah itu semakin dekat hingga akhirnya jarak itu telah tiada dan bibir keduanya saling bertemu. Dan bersamaan dengan itu lonceng gereja berbunyi merdu dan sorakan kebahagiaan dari para tamu membahana.

.

.

"HUAAA~! Chukkae, Tao-ya~ kau sudah menikah dengan Kris-ah sekarang." Ucap Luhan bahagia dengan hiasan air matanya di wajahnya yang manis itu. Tao hanya tersenyum manis, di sampingnya Kris juga ikut tersenyum bahagia. Kini, Kris dan Tao memutuskan untuk pindah ke rumah Kris yang lama. Yang sedikit jauh dari Ramandu.

"Baiklah, gege. Kami berdua harus pulang dulu." Ucap Kris. Kini, keduanya menaiki sebuah kereta kuda menuju rumah mereka.

.

.

19:39

.

.

"Ah…rasanya rumah ini tetap saja nyaman. Aku lebih suka rumah ini dari pada di dalam goa." Ucap Kris yang sedang duduk di salah satu sofa. Tao hanya tersenyum lembut.

"Kau benar…" ucap Tao sambil tersenyum manis.

"Baby, bisa kemari sebentar?" Tanya Kris yang tangannya menepuk-nepuk tempat kosong di sebelahnya. Tao hanya menuruti dan duduk di samping Kris.

"Aku lapar.." ucap Kris yang memeluk pinggang Tao yang kini sudah SAH menjadi ISTRI dari Wu Yi Fan sambil berbisik di telinga Tao. Menghirup aroma yang begitu memabukkannya dari tubuh Tao. Ah, sekarang harusnya Tao bukan lagi Huang, tapi menjadi Wu Zi Tao, bukan? Kkk~

"Jinjja? Baiklah, aku ke dapur dulu. Aku akan masak, kau tunggu sebentar, ne?." Ucap Tao yang bersiap bangkit, namun gerakannya di tahan dengan Kris.

"Untuk apa ke dapur, kalau makanannya sudah di sini. Di pelukanku." Ucap Kris dengan nada seduktif di telinga Tao dan menjilatnya kecil. Tao meneguk liurnya. Jangan-jangan…

"Gege..jangan bilang kalau- AH! WUA!" ucap Tao yang sudah di gendong dengan Kris dengan gaya bridal style.

"Kau tahu, 'kan?" ucap Kris dengan senyum…mesum(?) sambil membawa Tao ke dalam kamar yang tidak terlalu jauh dari sana.

Terlihat sang peri rumah yang sedang menyiapkan makanan untuk keluarga Wu yang baru kali ini.

"Sepertinya malam ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang untuk pengantin baru ini…" bisiknya.

Benar, 'kan?

.

.

.

THE END

.

.

.

.

GYAAA! Berhasil juga akhirnya nyeleseiin nih fanfic.

Saya tunggu reviewnya. Dan tolong, nanti review juga fanfic pengganti nih fic.

Sekali lagi terima kasih sudah mau membaca dan mereview fanfic ini.

KAMSAHAMNIDA YEOROBEUN *Bow*

JEONGMAL KHAMSAHAMNIDA FOR…

**Guest**

**icyng **

**MermutCS**

**Guest **

**Eternal Clouds **

**Guest**

**Rizkyeonhae **

**Eka Kuchiki **

**Alrzanti1**

**Dinodeer**

**EvilPumkinSmile**

**Golden12**

**shiRan-chan**

**Ryu**

**Rizkyeonhae**

**Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw**

**ahSanHyun**

**WindaHeenim**

**LiuGe'Fanboy**

**EchAegyo**

**Hanny Couple Lovers**

**Eternal Clouds**

**Taochi **

**Hayjunhae**

**Orang**

**Jisaid **

**Evilwin**

**Mayuka57**

**TaiRis407**

**Sakura No Shiori **

**Min neul rin **

**Kyeopta**

**Acidcid**

**Riyu **

**Thehunhan**

**Golden13**

**Kyumin-baekyeol **

**Cho Hyuka **

**BabySuDo**

**Gembul **

**BumBumJin**

**Jin Ki Tao **

**BeBaek Cinta Chan Chan **

**Kathy**

**Sungmin Lau **

**Choi Sooyeon **

**MEREKA ADALAH REVIEWER SAYA SELAMA INI, TAPI KOK KEBANYAKAN UDAH MENGHILANG, YA~ -_-**


End file.
